The Story From NanbokuCho
by Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive
Summary: Berawal dari titah untuk menggulingkan Keshogunan Kamakura, mereka bertemu. Bergenggamkan katana 'tuk menebas, mereka sama. Darah dan pengkhianatan adalah teman mereka. Namun hanya satu penghalang. Cinta."Jangan pernah berkata seakan kau mati esok hari!" Peperang dimulai./Warn:FemNaru,Zaman Nanboku-Cho,Japaness Culture, Dedicated For SasufemNaru FanDay! 15 Juli 2012
1. Chapter 1

**#**_**The Story From Nanboku-Cho#**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Musim Semi, Kediaman Selir **_**Go-Daigo**_**, **_**Fujiwara no Tameko.**_

Semilir lembut angin dimusim semi terasa menghantarkan kebahagiaan amat sangat pada istana Kekaisaran _Go-Daigo_, walau saat itu tengah terjadi perpecahan dikalangan para bangsawan istana. Antara mempercayai sang Kaisar, ataukah Pangeran _Kuniyoshi_, yang merupakan putra dari Kaisar _Go-Nijo_.

"Heaaaaah!"

Peluh bercucuran dari pelipis sang Selir Kaisar _Go-Daigo_. Kelopaknya terpejam erat menahan sakit yang amat sangat pada daerah selangkangannya.

Wanita berambut merah darah itu terus berteriak, bahkan menjerit kesakitan pada para pelayan, dan tabib yang kini tengah membantunya dalam bersalin. Ya, ia kini bertaruh nyawa untuk kebahagiaan si Kecil, yang rupanya ingin segera melihat takdirnya sebagai salah satu dari keluarga Kekaisaran _Go-Daigo_.

"Terus _Ojou-sama_! Tinggal sedikit lagi! Bertahanlah!"

Helai hitamnya bergerak menahan sakit, "Aku tidak tahan lagi, _Saneyo_!"

"Ayo, _Ojou-sama_!"

Pelayannya terus berteriak menyemangati, tak perduli pada jeritan kesakitannya. Tidak! Ia harus berjuang! Demi si Kecil!

"AARGGHHH!"

_Sret!_

"_Oek! Oek!"_

Suara itu terdengar. Tangisan kecil yang selama ini selalu ia rindukan keberadaannya. Secercah kebahagiaan terlihat tulus di wajah cantiknya yang bersibah peluh perjuangan. Bibir ranumnya tersenyum lembut.

_Saneyo_ tersenyum senang saat lengannya perlahan menggendong tubuh kecil si Bayi menuju pelukan Ibunya. Tersenyum lembut pada Selir _Tameyo_.

"Selamat _Ojou-sama_, dia putri yang cantik…"

Bibirnya tersenyum lembut, seraya jemari lentiknya mengusap pipi tembem sang Putri, "Kau benar, _Saneyo_…"

Pelayannya terkekeh pelan, "Jadi, Anda akan menamainya siapa?"

_Tameyo_ mendekap erat tubuh kecil putrinya, "Naruto. _Fujiwara no Himawari_."

* * *

_The Story From Nanboku-Cho_

*  
_Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto_

_Romance, & Historical  
_

_Rate; T_

_This fic belong to Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive  
_

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

_Check This Out!_

* * *

**Musim gugur, 17 Tahun Kemudian**

Dedaunan kering mulai berjatuhan dari ranting yang selama ini mereka tempati. Perlahan gugur di sapu angin yang berhembus lembut, meninggalkan rona baru pertanda berakhirnya musim panas.

_Drap! Drap! Drap!_

Tubuh ramping berbalut _furisode_ biru muda bercorak teratai putih dengan dibalut berlapis-lapis _junihitoe_, berlari tergopoh-gopoh. Senyum manis tak henti-henti ia ukir di wajah manisnya, membuat beberapa pelayan tersenyum senang melihat keceriaan sang Putri Selir di pagi hari ini. Terkecuali untuk seorang wanita berumur sekitar 40 tahunan yang mengejarnya susah payah. Benar-benar seorang putri yang bersemangat.

Wajahnya menoleh ke belakang, menatap pelayannya dengan senyum jahil, "_Saneyo-san_~ kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Anggap saja ini latihan dariku! Hahaha!"

Wanita bernama _Toin Saneyo_ itu berhenti berlari, lalu melambaikan tangannya lemas dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal. Meminta sang Putri untuk berhenti mengerjainya di pagi ini.

"Kenapa berhenti, _Saneyo-san_?" gadis keturunan Kaisar _Go-Daigo_ itu terkekeh pelan, lalu menghampiri _Saneyo_ dengan tatapan senang.

_Saneyo_ menegakkan tubuhnya, dengan napas yang masih tersengal, "Astaga, _Hime-sama_… mengertilah, umur saya tidak semuda Anda…"

Helai pirangnya bergerak anggun saat tertawa puas mendengar pernyataan dari sang Pelayan, namun setelahnya, jemari lentik itu terulur membantu pelayannya agar kembali berjalan.

"Maaf," bibirnya tersenyum manis, "Hanya kali ini saja, _Saneyo-san_."

Wanita berambut hitam di sanggul besar itu hanya mendengus, lalu balas tersenyum pada sang Safir yang telah ia rawat selama lebih dari 17 tahun ini. Putri selir bergelar _Fujiwara no Tameko_ ini telah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri.

"Hanya kali ini?" _Saneyo_ tersenyum kecut, "Anda telah melakukannya berkali-kali pada saya, _Hime-sama_."

Gadis beriris safir itu tertawa keras, mau tak mau membuatnya tersenyum lembut pada sosok cantik di hadapannya kini. Anggun, manis, cerdas, dan ceria… begitulah sosok sang Putri di matanya.

Walaupun hanya anak selir yang sering di perlakukan berbeda, ia tetap tersenyum dengan kepalan tangan meninju udara. Bukankah ia gadis yang tak mudah putus asa?

"Setidaknya aku telah meminta maaf, bukan?" _Saneyo_ memutar bola matanya maklum, "Benarkan _Saneyo-san_?" dan ia kembali tertawa.

_Saneyo_ tersenyum kecil, seraya berjalan ke depan, diikuti oleh derap langkah terburu-buru dari sang Putri.

"Ya, ya, Naruto-_himesama_…" tubuhnya membungkuk kala bertemu dengan seorang pelayan—yang juga membalasnya—dan berhenti melangkah, "Sebelum kita kembali ke _washitsu_ Anda. Ada yang perlu saya sampaikan…"

Safirnya menatap iris coklat _Saneyo_ bingung, "Eh? Apa itu?"

_Saneyo_ tertunduk menatap lantai kayu yang mereka pijak, namun kembali mendongak, menatap serius pada safir di hadapannya.

"Kaisar ingin agar Anda segera menemui beliau di bangunan utama kerajaan."

Alisnya berkerut semakin bingung, "Untuk apa? Tidak biasanya, Kaisar ingin aku menemuinya. Tidak. Dia tidak pernah memanggilku!"

_Saneyo_ menggeleng tidak tahu, "Entahlah, sepertinya hal itu sangat penting, sehingga Anda dipanggil untuk menghadap beliau."

Bibir ranumnya mengerucut tidak terima dengan jawaban _Saneyo._ Oh ayolah~ ia ingin kepastian!

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya sekarang."

* * *

_#  
*The Story From Nanboku-Cho*  
#_

* * *

_Tap… tap… tap…_

Telapak kaki beralas _tabi_ putih itu melangkah pelan dalam heningnya _washitsu_ luas di bangunan utama kerajaan Kaisar _Go-Daigo_.

Safir miliknya menatap kagum pada _arsitektur_ rumit yang terukir di setiap sudut _washitsu_, tak terkecuali ukiran _Seiryuu_ yang melingkari pilar-pilar penopang istana utama. Indah, hanya itulah yang terpikir olehnya saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di _washitsu_ semegah itu.

_Tap_…

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan singgasana emas sang Kaisar, lalu menundukkan kepala, sebelum duduk bersimpuh di depan sang Kaisar.

"_Fujiwara no Himawari_…" suara beratnya terdengar tegas, namun tak ada kehangatan seorang ayah di suara itu. Terdengar seperti panggilan seorang Raja kepada pelayannya.

Kepalanya tertunduk menyentuh lantai, "Hamba, Kaisar…"

Pria tua itu berdeham keras, "Angkat wajahmu."

Sesuai dengan perintah sang Kaisar, helaian pirangnya yang tergerai kembali mendongak menatap Kaisar yang merupakan Ayahnya itu.

"Naruto…" telinganya _refleks_ fokus pada berat sang Kaisar, "Saat ini, aku sebagai Kaisar terancam turun tahta akibat _Keshogunan Kamakura_ yang menentukan jalannya suksesi kekaisaran, mengatakan, bila Pangeran _Kuniyoshi_—putra Kaisar _Go-Nijo_—telah beranjak dewasa, aku akan turun tahta.

Kedudukan ku sebagai pejabat sementara Kaisar, rupanya menyebabkan anak keturunan ku tidak berhak atas tahta. Kau tahu apa maksudku bukan?"

"…"

Diam. Bibirnya tak dapat bergerak merangkai sebuah kalimat yang 'kan menjawab jelas seluruh pernyataan dari Ayahnya ini. Iris seindah langit musim panas itu menatap tidak percaya pada sang Ayah.

Apa maksudnya ini? Ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang akan di rencanakan oleh Ayahnya! Tidak! Ia tidak ingin mengerti hal itu!

"Kaisar, saya—"

"Ku anggap kau mengerti, Naruto." Ia terdiam, bibirnya memerah akibat terus ia gigiti, "Lalu, aku ingin kau segera bersiap."

Alisnya berkerut, "Bersiap untuk apa, Kaisar?"

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum, tidak! Ia menyeringai. Menatap safir di hadapannya bagai kambing hitam yang siap untuk di tuduh. Ya, ia ingin memanfaatkannya.

"Sebelum rencana menggulingkan _Keshogunan Kamakura_ di susun, aku ingin kau pergi ke selatan Kyoto untuk mengurus bala pasukan yang telah ku siapkan bila terjadi pertempuran. Kau akan pergi bersama salah satu _samurai_ kepercayaanku untuk membantumu selama berada di sana."

Safirnya terbelalak kaget akan rencana buruk sang Ayah yang akan menggulingkan _Keshogunan Kamakura_ hanya untuk mempertahankan tahta nya sebagai Kaisar.

Wajahnya mengeras. Ia tak ingin berbuat seperti ini! Ini perbuatan curang! "Maaf Yang Mulia, tapi saya ti—!"

"Bila kau menolaknya…" ia menyeringai senang, "aku akan menghukum mati, _Tameyo_ dan _Saneyo_ yang sangat kau sayangi."

_Deg!_

Jantungnya berdegup keras begitu mendengar nama sang Ibu, juga pelayan yang telah membesarkannya selama ini. Jemari lentik miliknya terasa kebas. Ibunya… wanita yang paling ia sayangi terancam di hukum mati, bila ia menolak titah itu! Hatinya bimbang!

Antara kejujuran dan kasih sayang yang telah Ibunya berikan selama ini yang bila ia menolak akan berakhir pada bilah _katana_. Ia tak ingin!

_Tes… tes…_

Helai pirangnya tertunduk. Menutupi tetes demi tetes kristal bening yang menuruni pipi putihnya tanpa perantara. Tak ada isak… hanya air mata atas penyesalan pada rakyat dan dirinya sendiri yang tak mampu menolak maupun membantah perintah itu…

Gundah?

Entahlah… dadanya terasa sesak saat itu.

"Haruskah?" bisiknya lirih.

Sang Kaisar mengangguk, "Demi orang kau sayangi, bukan?"

_Kami-sama_, ini bukan pilihan bila ia harus berjalan di antara bilah kasih sayang dan kejujuran yang telah Ibunya ajarkan selama ini. Sehidup semati, ia sama sekali tak menginginkan perintah itu!

Bila saja Ibu dan pelayan yang sangat ia sayangi tak ikut andil, ia akan menolaknya dengan tegas. Ia akan berteriak lantang menolak hal itu! Biarlah ia berakhir pada penjara bawah tanah, atau penjagal yang kapan saja siap memenggal kepalanya.

Apakah ini sosok Ayah yang selalu ia tanyakan pada Ibunya? Sosok seorang pria egois yang tak tahu malu! Sungguh tak sudi ia hidup dengan darah pria ini yang mengalir mulus di nadinya!

Kepala pirangnya tertunduk lesu. Enggan menatap sang Kaisar yang telah menurunkan perintah itu untuknya.

Hela napas berat terdengar darinya, "Saya… bersedia…"

'_Maafkan hamba Kami-sama_…'

Satu sulutan api, akan mengundang sekumpulan asap yang menyesakkan dada.

Satu kecurangan, akan mengundang beribu masalah yang menguraikan banyak air mata.

Menolak atau membantah… penderitaannya tak akan berakhir.

* * *

_#  
*The Story From Nanboku-Cho*  
#_

* * *

Aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Ayah saat itu! Hei, apa ia masih pantas disebut Ayah bila kelakuannya seperti itu? Ini menggelikan.

Kutatap penasaran pada seorang lelaki yang umurnya tak jauh dariku. Ia mengenakan _kinagashi_ hitam, dengan _wakizashi_ yang selalu bersarang di pinggangnya. Ah, tak lupa rambut hitam ravennya yang mencuat ke belakang. Mirip pantat ayam… mungkin…

Ia berjalan santai di sebelahku. Harus ku akui, wajahnya sedikit kaku dan terkesan datar. Yah, paling tidak itulah kesan pertamaku setelah bertemu dengannya di bangunan utama Istana.

Ah, kudengar dari _Tou-sama_, ia merupakan _samurai_ kepercayaannya. Tampan memang… tapi sama sekali tidak berekspresi! Aku mulai berpikiran kalau dia salah satu penyuka sesama jenis—yang berarti ia tidak suka gadis sepertiku—yang kini tengah dibicarakan kalangan istana. Termasuk _paviliun_ tempatku tinggal.

Tidak-tidak… kata _Kaa-sama_, aku tidak boleh berprasangka buruk pada orang lain. Dengan begitu, selamat Uchiha Sasuke, kau telah lolos dari pemikiran bodoh dari seorang _Fujiwara no Himawari_. Bagus sekali, aku mengatai pemikiranku sendiri bodoh.

Kulirik ia melalui ekor mataku. Sama sekali tak ada ekspresi!

"Kau ini terbuat dari batu ya?"

Ia tak menjawab celetukkan ku, dan malah memalingkan tatapannya ke arah lain. Dasar!

"Hei! Bila ada yang mengajak mu bicara, tatap lawan bicaramu, _baka!_ Tidak sopan!"

Langkahnya terhenti, dan raven itu menoleh padaku. Iris kelam miliknya menatap ku datar. Apa-apaan orang ini? Menyebalkan sekali!

"Kau sendiri tidak sopan," tubuhnya mencondong kearahku, tepat di depan wajahku pula! "Berseru lantang menyebut seseorang yang baru kau kenal '_baka'_."

Astaga… aku melupakannya tadi…

* * *

_#  
*The Story From Nanboku-Cho*  
#_

* * *

_Onyx_ miliknya menatap lurus nan datar pada safir yang kini balas menatap matanya. Entah itu perasaan apa… yang pasti ia merasa sedang memandangi langit di musim panas. Ah, baru pertama kali ia melihat gadis secantik Putri Kaisar ini. Camkan, Putri Kaisar.

Iris bak langit di malam hari-nya bergulir memperhatikan setiap detail dari wajah sang Putri yang 'kan di jaganya nanti.

Kulit putih, namun tak pucat… terkesan seperti putih gading atau orang lain biasa menyebutnya putih susu.

Helai pirang keemasan yang terurai tersibak angin, layaknya kilau gandum matang yang terkena terpaan sinar mentari sore. Indah, dan berkilau seperti emas sungguhan.

Ah, lihat safirnya! Membulat kaget, dan sama sekali tak berkedip sedikit pun. Baru pertama kali ia melihat iris seperti itu. Biru safir… layaknya langit musim panas tak berawan. Sungguh, bila ia kekasih dari gadis ini, maka ia tak akan bosan untuk terus menatap iris indahnya, walau musim panas telah berakhir.

Sosok gadis di hadapannya kini sungguh berbeda dari ratusan, bahkan ribuan gadis yang telah ia temui. Rambutnya berkilau bak cahaya di sore hari… Iris birunya bahkan telah membuat ia terpesona.

"Kau yakin, kau itu keturunan Kaisar?"

Bibir ranumnya yang seperti plum setengah matang itu terkatup rapat. Jantungnya berdegup keras saat merasakan hembusan napas pemuda di hadapannya kini. Entah wajahnya kini semerah apa, bila pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini terus berada sedekat itu di wajahnya.

"T-tentu saja!" gadis itu berucap terbata, seraya melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang, menghindari jarak yang terlalu dekat dengan si Raven yang telah mencuri perhatiannya.

"Sama sekali tidak mirip."

Wajah manisnya tertekuk kesal. Ah, memang banyak yang telah berkata bila sosoknya ini sangat berbeda dari sang Ibu, maupun Ayahnya. Dari mereka berdua tak ada yang berambut pirang emas, maupun beriris bak langit biru. Bahkan terkadang ia ragu, bila ia benarlah anak Kaisar, atau anak buangan yang di pungut oleh sang Ibu. Miris memang memikirkannya…

Bibir ranumnya mengerucut tidak terima, "Sudahlah, kau itu malah menambah daftar kekesalanku hari ini…"

"Kesal setelah kau diperintahkan untuk '_hal itu_' oleh Yang Mulia?"

"…"

Tak ada jawab yang terucap dari bibirnya. Bahkan, safir itu menatap ke arah lain, tak lagi menatap Sasuke kesal.

Lagi-lagi perasaan itu! Perasaan bersalah, dan ketidak-berdayaan dirinya terhadap ancaman sang Kaisar… Sungguh, ia merasa tak tepat untuk dilahirkan pada masa ini.

Gadis beriris safir itu menghela napas kesal, lalu berbalik melanjutkan langkahnya. Meninggalkan sosok pemuda tampan yang berdiri tak tentu di belakangnya.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya lagi?" langkahnya terhenti, helai pirangnya yang terurai mendongak menatap langit biru, "Itu hal yang mutlak pada masa ini… Sebisa mungkin kau harus mempertahankan kedudukanmu, bila tidak, habislah sudah. Kau hanya akan direndahkan di depan publik, tak berguna…"

"Meskipun itu hal tercurang yang pernah kau lakukan?"

Bibirnya mengukir senyum pahit, "Aku tidak berbuat curang…" ia menghela napas berat, "Hanya… membantu, demi keselamatan orang-orang yang ku cintai. Itu saja, tidak lebih."

Langkah tegapnya berjalan menghampiri tubuh ramping Naruto, senyum mirisnya akan kehidupan dunia terukir samar di wajah tampan itu.

"Demi orang yang di cintai, maka apa saja akan di lakukan." Pemuda itu mendengus remeh, "Menyedihkan."

Senyum manis terukir di wajah manisnya kala mendongak, sehingga sang _Onyx_ dapat melihat pesonanya dengan jelas, "Nah, itu kau mengerti!"

Keningnya berkerut bingung, "Memangnya siapa yang bilang aku tak mengerti?"

Gadis berumur 17 tahun itu tertawa pelan, "Wajahmu mungkin?"

Dan pemuda tampan di sebelahnya hanya dapat tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah sang Safir yang rupanya 'tlah mencuri perhatiannya. Tidak, jangan katakan bila ia jatuh cinta pada seorang Putri Bungsu dari Selir _Tameyo_ Kaisar _Go-Daigo_?

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tak berdaya saat dentuman perasaan yang sedari tadi selalu membuatnya tertegun. Hei, walaupun ia seorang _samurai_, tak ada etika yang mengharuskannya bersikap segan bila cinta memaksanya untuk memberikan kasih sayang.

Mau tak mau ia kembali teringat etika-etika yang dulu sering gurunya ajarkan. Paling tidak ia hafal 8 di antaranya.

Dan paling tidak… ia telah melanggar satu etika itu.

Hanya satu, namun ia sangat menyadari kepentingan kata itu.

Jujur. Ya, hanya itu. Simpel bukan? Namun suatu kata yang terlalu sulit bila dimaknai, dan mungkin akan lebih sulit lagi bila kau melaksanakannya.

Namun, inilah hidup. Penuh dengan kekecewaan, keputus-asaan, dan sandiwara atas kejamnya dunia yang kini kita jalani.

* * *

_#  
*The Story From Nanboku-Cho*  
#_

* * *

"_Berangkatlah saat malam hari, aku akan membuat alasan palsu untuk Saneyo dan Tameyo."_

Perkataan Kaisar terus terngiang di telinganya. Membuat langkah kecilnya terhenti, dan menolehkan kepala—menatap sendu _paviliun_ yang selama ini 'tlah ia tinggali.

Rasa bersalah yang terus menyelimutinya terasa sesak. Kebohongan yang menyembunyikan fakta, bahwa ia harus pergi dari sana secepat mungkin, sebelum Kaisar benar-benar mengusirnya untuk segera pergi ke istana selatan Kyoto yang 'tlah dipersiapkan sang Kaisar untuknya.

Sasuke yang lebih dulu berlari, ikut berbalik menghampiri dirinya yang tengah menyimpan sebanyak-banyaknya kenangan tentang kebersamaannya dengan sang Ibu, maupun pelayannya.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini, Naruto."

Helai pirangnya bergerak seiring ia berjalan menjauhi pagar istana. Rangkulan pemuda di sebelahnya terasa sangat nyaman untuk sekedar menenangkan gejolak hati. Namun mereka tak ada waktu. Roda dan permainan yang telah Kaisar rencanakan terus berputar.

Ia berharap '_mereka'_ yang sangat ia cintai akan baik-baik saja di sana.

"Sasuke…"

Ravennya sedikit menoleh saat mendengar lirih suara Naruto menyebut namanya. Langkah mereka terhenti sesaat.

"Hm?"

_Grep!_

Tak ia duga, tubuh mungil yang tadi ia rangkul, kini memeluk tubuh tegapnya erat. Membenamkan seluruh wajahnya di tengkuk pemuda itu, menghujamkan tetesan demi tetesan air mata yang sedari tadi terus terbendung mendesaknya keluar.

"Berjanjilah…" tubuhnya bergetar, "Berjanjilah kau akan selalu berada di sampingku… Jangan tinggalkan aku…"

Bibir tipisnya tersenyum kecil, lalu berbisik di telinga sang Gadis, "Ya, selama jantungku masih berdetak."

Dan malam itu mereka pergi menjauh dari tanah Kaisar _Go-Daigo_. Merantau pergi ke istana selatan Kyoto, berbekal keteguhan hati dan kepercayaan…

Langit yang menggelap tertelan kuasa mulai menggema, pertanda dentuman genderang perang 'kan segera terdengar…

Berhiaskan helai daun kecoklatan yang indah, sepasang betis 'kan terus melangkah menuju ke depan…

Dan detik itulah… tapak kaki yang terluka memaksakan takdir kehidupannya 'tuk terus melangkah. Ucapkan tanda kasih dan sayang…

Inilah hidup dan sandiwara yang terjadi…

* * *

_#  
*The Story From Nanboku-Cho*_

_To Be Continue  
#_

* * *

**Keterangan:**

**Kaisar Go-Daigo:** Kaisar Go-Daigo dilahirkan 26 November 1288 (Shōō tahun 1 bulan 11 hari 2) sebagai putera kedua kaisar ke-91 Kaisar Go-Uda dari garis keturunan Daikaku-ji. Pengangkatan dirinya sebagai pangeran dilakukan tahun 1302. Pada tahun 1304 diangkat sebagai Dazai no Sochi (kepala kantor Dazaifu), sehingga dipanggil Sochinomiya. Ibu kandungnya bernama Fujiwara no Tadako alias Dantenmon-in, putri anggota majelis tinggi bernama Itsutsuji Tadatsugu yang menjadi putri angkat Naidaijin bernama Kazan-in Moritsugu.

Ia ditunjuk sebagai putra mahkota pada tahun 1308 oleh Kaisar Hanazono dari garis keturunan Jimyō-in, dan naik tahta di usia 31 tahun sebagai Kaisar Go-Daigo pada tahun 1318. Namun, selama tiga tahun pertama masa pemerintahannya, Kaisar Go-Daigo hanya menjadi kaisar tituler. Ayah kandungnya, mantan Kaisar Go-Uda menjalankan sistem pemerintahan dari balik biara.

Dalam silsilah kekaisaran, Kaisar Go-Daigo dilahirkan dari percabangan garis keturunan utama. Sejak awalnya, faksi garis keturunan Daikaku-ji hanya menobatkan Kaisar Go-Daigo sebagai pejabat sementara kaisar. Setelah putera mahkota bernama Pangeran Kuniyoshi (anak mendiang Kaisar Go-Nijō) beranjak dewasa, Kaisar Go-Daigo harus turun tahta.

Kedudukan Kaisar Go-Daigo yang hanya sekadar pejabat sementara kaisar menyebabkan anak keturunannya tidak berhak atas tahta. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya hanya dijadikan kaisar tituler bagi mantan Kaisar Go-Uda yang memerintah dari balik biara. Kekecewaan Kaisar Go-Daigo membuat dirinya semakin antipati terhadap Keshogunan Kamakura yang menentukan jalannya suksesi kekaisaran.

**Fujiwara no Tameko: **Selir keempat dari 6 istri dan selir Kaisar Go-Daigo.

**Toin Saneyo:** Salah satu pelayan setia Selir Tameyo/Fujiwara no Tameko

**Keshogunan Kamakura: **Berkuasa di Jepang dari tahun 1185 hingga 1333 yang disebut zaman Kamakura yang merupakan zaman transisi menuju abad pertengahan jepang. Abad pertengahan berlangsung selama hampir 700 tahun ketika pemerintah pusat, istana, dan Kaisar Jepang umumnya hanya menjalankan fungsi-fungsi seremonial. Urusan sipil, militer, dan kehakiman dikendalikan oleh kelas samurai. Secara _de facto_, penguasa negeri kekuasaan politik berada di tangan shogun yang berasal dari klan samurai yang terkuat.

**Pangeran Kuniyoshi: **Putra Mahkota keturunan _Jimyo-In_, putra dari Kaisar Go-Nijo.

**Tabi:** Kaus kaki sepanjang betis yang dibelah dua pada bagian jari kaki untuk memisahkan jempol kaki dengan jari-jari kaki yang lain. ''Tabi'' dipakai sewaktu memakai sandal/geta/zori/waraji.

**Junihitoe:** Jubah 12 lapis yang dipakai oleh wanita Jepang zaman dulu di istana kaisar.

**Wakizashi:** Pedang Jepang tradisional dengan panjang mata bilah antara 30 dan 60 sentimeter (antara 12 hingga 24 inci), serupa tetapi lebih pendek bila dibandingkan dengan katana yang sering dikenakan bersama-sama. Apabila dikenakan bersama, pasangan pedang ini dikenali sebagai daisho, yang apabila diterjemahkan secara harafiah sebagai "besar dan kecil"; "dai" atau besar untuk katana, dan "sho" untuk wakizashi.  
Wakizashi digunakan sebagai senjata samurai apabila tidak ada katana. Apabila memasuki bangunan suci atau bangunan istana, samurai akan meninggalkan katananya pada para pengawal pada pintu masuk. Namun, wakizashi selalu tetap dibawa pada setiap waktu, dan dengan itu, ia menjadi senjata bagi samurai, serupa seperti penggunaan pistol bagi tentara.

**Kinagashi: **Kimono santai sehari-hari yang dikenakan pria untuk keluar rumah pada kesempatan tidak resmi. Bahannya bisa terbuat dari katun atau bahan campuran.

**Furisode: **Furisode adalah Kimono formal untuk wanita muda yang belum menikah. Ciri khas Furisode adalah pada bagian lengannya yang menjuntai dan sangat lebar. Bahannya berwarna-warni cerah dengan motif yang mencolok.

**Kaisar Go-Nijo: **Merupakan Kaisar ke-94 dari keturunan _Jimyo-In_.

**8 Etika Samurai: **

**1. ****Gi (****義**** – ****integritas)**

_Menjaga kejujuran._

_"Seorang ksatria harus paham betul tentang yang benar dan yang salah, dan berusaha keras melakukan yang benar dan menghindari yang salah. Dengan cara itulah bushido biasa hidup." (Kode etik samurai) _

Seorang samurai senantiasa mempertahankan etika, moralitas, dan kebenaran. Integritas merupakan nilai bushido yang paling utama. Kata integritas mengandung arti jujur dan utuh.

Keutuhan yang dimaksud adalah keutuhan dari seluruh aspek kehidupan, terutama antara pikiran, perkataan, dan perbuatan. Nilai ini sangat dijunjung tinggi dalam falsafah bushido, dan merupakan dasar bagi insan manusia untuk lebih mengerti tentang moral dan etika.

**2. Yū (****勇**** – ****keberanian)**

_Berani dalam menghadapi kesulitan. _

_"Pastikan kau menempa diri dengan latihan seribu hari, dan mengasah diri dengan latihan selama ribuan hari". (Miyamoto Musashi) _

Keberanian merupakan sebuah karakter dan sikap untuk bertahan demi prinsip kebenaran yang dipercayai meski mendapat berbagai tekanan dan kesulitan. Keberanian juga merupakan ciri para samurai, mereka siap dengan risiko apapun termasuk mempertaruhkan nyawa demi memperjuangkan keyakinan.

Keberanian mereka tercermin dalam prinsipnya yang menganggap hidupnya tidak lebih berharga dari sebuah bulu. Namun demikian, keberanian samurai tidak membabibuta, melainkan dilandasi latihan yang keras dan penuh disiplin.

**3. Jin (****仁**** – ****kemurahan hati)**

_Memiliki sifat kasih sayang._

_"Jadilah yang pertama dalam memaafkan."(Toyotomi Hideyoshi) _

Bushido memiliki aspek keseimbangan antara maskulin (Yin) dan feminin (Yang) . Jin mewakili sifat feminin yaitu mencintai. Meski berlatih ilmu pedang dan strategi berperang, para samurai harus memiliki sifat mencintai sesama, kasih sayang, dan peduli.

Kasih sayang dan kepedulian tidak hanya ditujukan pada atasan dan pimpinan namun pada kemanusiaan. Sikap ini harus tetap ditunjukan baik di siang hari yang terang benderang, maupun di kegelapan malam. Kemurahan hati juga ditunjukkan dalam hal memaafkan.

**4. Rei (****礼**** – ****menghormati)**

_Hormat kepada orang lain._

_"Apakah kau sedang berjalan, berdiri diam, sedang duduk, atau sedang bersandar, di dalam perilaku dan sikapmu lah kau membawa diri dengan cara yang benar-benar mencerminkan prajurit sejati." (Kode etik samurai) _

Seorang samurai tidak pernah bersikap kasar dan ceroboh, namun senantiasa menggunakan kode etiknya secara sempurna sepanjang santun dan hormat tidak saja ditujukan pada pimpinan dan orang tua, namun kepada tamu atau siap pun yang ditemui. Sikap santun meliputi cara duduk, berbicara, bahkan dalam memperlakukan benda ataupun senjata.

**5. Makoto atau (****信**** – S****hin) kejujuran) dan tulus-iklas.**

_Bersikap tulus dan ikhlas._

_"Samurai mengatakan apa yang mereka maksudkan, dan melakukan apa yang mereka katakan. Mereka membuat janji dan berani menepatinya." (Toyotomi Hideyoshi)  
"Perkataan seorang samurai lebih kuat daripada besi." (Kode etik samurai)_

Seorang samurai senantiasa bersikap jujur dan tulus mengakui, berkata atau memberikan suatu informasi yang sesuai kenyataan dan kebenaran. Para ksatria harus menjaga ucapannya dan selalu waspada tidak menggunjing, bahkan saat melihat atau mendengar hal-hal buruk tentang kolega.

**6. Meiyo (****名誉**** – ****kehormatan)**

_Menjaga kehormatan diri._

_"Jika kau di depan publik, meski tidak bertugas, kalau tidak boleh sembarangan bersantai. Lebih baik kau membaca, berlatih kaligrafi, mengkaji sejarah, atau tatakrama keprajuritan." (Kode etik samurai) _

Bagi samurai cara menjaga kehormatan adalah dengan menjalankan kode bushido secara konsisten sepanjang waktu dan tidak menggunakan jalan pintas yang melanggar samurai memiliki harga diri yang tinggi, yang mereka jaga dengan cara prilaku terhormat. Salah satu cara mereka menjaga kehormatan adalah tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu dan menghindari perilaku yang tidak berguna.

**7. Chūgo (****忠義**** – ****loyal)**_  
Menjaga kesetiaan kepada satu pimpinan dan guru. _

_"Seorang ksatria mempersembahkan seluruh hidupnya untuk melakukan pelayanan tugas." (Kode etik samurai) _

Kesetiaan ditunjukkan dengan dedikasi yang tinggi dalam melaksanakan tugas. Kesetiaan seorang ksatria tidak saja saat pimpinannya dalam keadaan sukses dan dalam keadaaan sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan terjadi, pimpinan mengalami banyak beban permasalahan, seorang ksatria tetap setia pada pimpinannya dan tidak meninggalkannya. Puncak kehormatan seorang samurai adalah mati dalam menjalankan tugas dan perjuangan.

**8. Tei (****悌**** – ****menghormati orang tua)**

_Menghormati orang tua dan rendah hati._

_"Tak peduli seberapa banyak kau menanamkan loyalitas dan kewajiban keluarga didalam hati, tanpa prilaku baik untuk mengekspresikan rasa hormat dan peduli pada pimpinan dan orang tua, maka kau tak bisa dikatakan sudah menghargai cara hidup samurai. (Kode etik samurai)."_

Samurai sangat menghormati dan peduli pada orang yang lebih tua baik orang tua sendiri, pimpinan, maupun para leluhurnya. Mereka harus memahami silsilah keluarga juga asal-usulnya. Mereka fokus melayani dan tidak memikirkan jiwa dan raganya pribadi.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Mā _minna-san_~ ^^

Akhirnya fiction gaje Mi-chan yang ke-13 jadi juga… hehe, semoga kalian gag bosan, dan informasi di atas membuat wawasan kalian bertambah dan juga semoga bermanfaat, ne! :D

Yah, kali ini tema fiction-nya _Historical Fiction_. Fiction yang lebih menjurus ke Sejarah Jepang zaman Nanboku-Cho, jadi jangan heran kalo nanti banyak intrik politik juga perang, soalnya fic ini benar-benar mengambil setting tempat/alur di zaman itu. bahkan konfliknya pun sama… dan hal itu membuat Mi pusing setengah hidup, karena harus banyak baca refrensi tentang zaman ini, agar tidak ada kesalah-pahaman, maupun kesalahan dalam hal informasi/keterangan yang diberikan.

Dan bila ada readers atau reviewers yang kuliah di sastra Jepang. Mi boleh minta nomor, alamat FB, e-mail kalian tidak? Kalian bisa bilang 'iya, saya kuliah di jurusan sana', nanti Mi akan mengirim PM. Soalnya ada banyak hal yang mau Mi tanyakan soal sejarah satu ini. Karena zaman ini yang paling banyak pemberontakan dan intrik sosial politik.

Mau tanya emak, eh, emang bener jurusan politik… tapi kan bukan tentang Jepang, ==" #pundung# Bapake? Mah, yang itu jangan di tanya… pasti ntar di marahin karena di kira Mi terlalu terobsesi dengan Jepang. Ah, tidak juga~ Hanya sejarah dan kebudayaannya saja. Sisanya? Musik, dan tarian. Hehehe #plak!

Nah, di sini Naruto bukan masuk tokoh asli. Cerita romance di chapter lainnya mungkin sedikit, tapi akan Mi usahakan bila masuk adegan romance, akan Mi buat sebaik dan seromantis mungkin.

Naruto sendiri adalah anak dari Selir Tameyo—ceritanya—yang memiliki kelainan pigmen, makanya rambut dan matanya berwarna begitu #maksa# Terpaksa karena Mi gag dapet _list_ putri keturunan kaisar Go-Daigo. Dan malah dapet anak perempuannya Ashikaga Takauji. =="

Sedangkan tokoh Samurai alias Sasuke, Mi perankan sebagai _Nitta Yoshisada_, seorang samurai terkenal yang masuk pasukan istana Kaisar Go-Daigo, dan berhasil mengalahkan kubu #piiiiiip# dan #piiiiip# sehingga membuat #piiiiip# tumbang.

Yah, mungkin sekiranya begitu saja info dari Mi-chan. Semoga banyak yang membaca ya? Dan gag bingung dengan alur juga tokoh yang tenang saja, pendeskripsian tokohnya akan semirip mungkin dengan chara Naruto lain.

Tidak bermaksud memaksa untuk me-review agar cerita ini berlanjut. Tapi, Mi harapkan kalian ikut memberi pendapat juga komentar tentang fic ini. Bila memang fic ini cukup/sulit sekali di mengerti—wong authornya aja hampir gila ketawa" sendiri tengah malem gara" baca refrensi dan banyak kagak ngerti—dan meminta fic ini untuk dihapus atau tidak di lanjutkan, tolong sertakan alasan yang masuk akal. Shitsurei shimasu, minna-san… ^^

Terakhir, Mi mau ucapkan terima kasih pada readers dan juga reviewers yang telah membaca fic ini. Mi hanya berharap kalian mengerti dengan konflik yang akan terjadi di chapter lainnya.

_Ore_… _Domo arigatou gozaimasu, minna_~! XD


	2. Chapter 2

#_**The Story From Nanboku-Cho#**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit menggelap di arah Timur Kyoto, menandakan akan terjadi badai dalam waktu dekat. Tak bermaksud menggubris salah satu fenomena alam itu, kedua sosok berkuda coklat terus melaju di kegelapan malam.

"Sepertinya malam ini akan terjadi badai, _Hime-sama_!" seru salah seorang penunggang kuda yang berlari di depan.

Gadis bertudung kain lusuh itu mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap langit malam yang kelabu—walau diterangi sinar rembulan.

"Timur Kyoto, ya?" ia bicara pada diri sendiri, "Benar juga."

"_Hime-sama_?"

Keempat betis salah satu kuda coklat—yang berada di belakang— itu berhenti, ketika kekang yang mengikat leher mereka ditarik secara paksa, hingga ringkikkan protes mereka menggema dikegelapan hutan.

"Bagaimana? Kita menginap di tempat ini dulu, atau melanjutkan perjalanan?" tawar si gadis yang kini telah melepas tudung coklat yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya, "Menurutku badai itu pasti akan bergerak ke arah selatan seiring angin bertiup. Jadi, bagaimana?"

Sasuke menatap lawan bicaranya datar—setelah menghentikan laju kudanya—namun tak berucap apapun. Hanya diam dengan otak yang terus berputar mencari celah.

"Hei!"

"Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perjalanan." Ucapnya datar, seraya kembali memposisikan diri, "Paling tidak, badai itu akan bergerak selama 10 atau 20 menit untuk mencapai Selatan. Jadi, kita masih mempunyai banyak waktu untuk pergi."

Naruto menghela napasnya pelan, lalu kembali memasang tudung kepalanya, dan ikut memposisikan diri di atas kuda.

"Padahal aku sangat lelah…" gadis cantik itu menggumam kesal, seakan ia tak diizinkan untuk beristirahat di tengah malam yang dingin, "Aku mengantuk, Sasuke."

"Sudahlah," Ravennya menoleh, "Sebentar lagi juga akan sampai."

"Ku pegang kata-katamu."

Tak membalas perkataan sang Putri Kaisar, ia berbalik seraya melaju dalam kegelapan, diiringi oleh Naruto yang tampaknya sangat kelelahan, setelah 3 jam perjalanan dengan berkuda.

Argh, kepalanya pusing dan terasa berdenyut aneh. Mungkin karena ia tidak tidur hingga selarut ini. Sialnya lagi, perut ramping itu terus menggumam protes, karena ia belum makan malam.

"Sial…"

* * *

_The Story From Nanboku-Cho_

*  
_Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto_

_Romance, & Hurt/Comfort_

_Rate; T_

_This fic belong to Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive_

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

_Check This Out!_

* * *

Seperti apa yang telah ia prediksi. Langit Selatan Kyoto mulai menggelap, dan rintik air mulai terdengar membasahi dedaunan kering, hingga menimbulkan bunyi gemericik air yang merdu.

Beruntung sebelum rintik-rintik air itu membasahi tubuh mereka, Istana Selatan Kyoto telah terlihat dari balik rimbunnya pepohonan, dengan jembatan kayu lebar yang menghubungkan Istana dengan perumahan penduduk.

Pintu gerbang utama terbuka lebar saat mereka telah sampai di depannya. Derit gerbang yang terbuka cukup memekakkan telinga, dan mau tak mau Naruto harus menekan rasa geli nya terhadap derit pintu.

"Aku benci suara itu." gumamnya setelah masuk kedalam Istana yang tak terlalu megah. Sejenak ia ragu bila Ayahnya memerintah seseorang untuk membangun tempat ini dengan ikhlas.

"Apa ini Istana tersembunyi? Lebih terlihat seperti _dojo_."

Sasuke menoleh sekilas, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menghampiri rekannya yang berambut putih. Hebatnya lagi, rekan Sasuke bukanlah seorang yang tua. Dia muda, dan terlihat bersemangat.

"Sasuke!" seru pemuda di seberang mereka, sambil berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, "Lama tidak berjumpa, ya?"

Pemuda berambut raven itu mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli, "Yah, begitulah. Bagaimana kabarmu, Suigetsu?"

Pemuda bernama Suigetsu di depannya terkekeh, lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya. Seakan memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang terbalut _kinagashi_ hijau lusuh.

"Tak perlu ku jawab pun, kau sudah tahu kan?" ia menyeringai, dan hanya dijawab oleh dengusan malas Sasuke.

Iris perak Suigetsu bergulir dari menatap Sasuke, ke seorang gadis manis berambut pirang keemasan yang tengah berdiri di belakang rekannya itu.

"Jadi, dia putri Kaisar yang ditugaskan untuk membantu kita?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan dagu, dan dijawab anggukan Sasuke, ia menyeringai, "Cantik, dan tubuhnya juga ideal."

_Onyx_ Sasuke bergulir maklum dengan sifat rekannya ini yang ternyata selain menyebalkan, juga tidak tahu diri. Buktinya saja, ia berani mengatakan hal itu di depan sang Putri Kaisar yang tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam, seperti tak suka dengan tanggapan Suigetsu dengan tubuhnya yang berbalut _tsumugi_ biru tua.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Suigetsu_._ Dia putri Kaisar." tegurnya datar, lalu kembali berjalan memasuki _genkan_, seakan tak mempedulikan gadis cantik di belakangnya, dan rekan kerjanya yang mesum.

Suigetsu tertawa keras, "Baiklah, sepertinya kau sangat '_menyayangi'_nya ya?"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, lalu berbalik menatap tajam sang Rekan, "Akan kubunuh kau suatu saat nanti."

Lagi, ia tertawa keras melihat cara salah tingkah temannya itu. Kaku, dan terkesan bahwa ia tak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya.

"Baiklah~ Aku kalah Uchiha!" ia menatap Naruto sekilas, sebelum pergi menyusul Sasuke yang kini telah memasuki _genkan_, sembari berteriak, "Silahkan lihat-lihat dulu _Hime-sama_!"

Matanya memicing kesal karena ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Sasuke, dan Suigetsu. Sendirian di tengah para pasukan yang sedang berjaga di sekitar Istana.

Naruto mendengus kesal, lalu berjalan mengikuti kedua sosok pemuda yang tadi berbincang akrab, hingga tak menghiraukan keberadaannya lagi.

Helai pirangnya yang terikat ekor kuda, bergerak-gerak saat memperhatikan arsitektur keseluruhan bangunan yang kini ia kunjungi.

Bangunan yang disebut Kaisar dan Sasuke Istana Selatan Kyoto itu tampak indah di penglihatannya. Bangunan berlantai 2 itu beratap runcing dikedua sudutnya yang diterangi obor di setiap balkon dan di beberapa sudut yang terkena bayangan dari bangunan. Benar-benar tempat yang sulit untuk dimasuki bila obor hampir berada di setiap sudut.

Tak jauh dari gerbang utama, ia lihat sebuah benteng besar yang terbuat dari susunan bebatuan yang cukup rumit menurutnya. Tidak, setelah ia lihat lebih jauh, benteng dari Istana Selatan ini cukup banyak. Benteng hampir berada di seluruh mata angin, dan mengelilingi bangunan utama dalam radius—sekitar—200 meter kepegunungan. Ah, licik juga Kaisar hingga mempersiapkan bangunan sedetail ini untuk menghadapi musuh.

Seperti Bangunan Istana pada umumnya, Istana Selatan juga dikelilingi oleh pagar berupa susunan bebatuan yang kuat, dan tinggi. Dengan begini, ia tahu apa yang harus ia rencanakan saat peperangan tiba.

Bibirnya tersenyum meremehkan, "Heh, pengecut." Dan ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju Istana. Lagipula, tubuhnya juga mulai basah dengan rintik hujan yang mulai menderas sejak tadi, bodohnya ia yang terlalu sibuk berpikir.

Begitu ia memasuki _genkan_, _roka_—koridor—yang lumayan panjang, seperti tak berujung di dalamnya. Obor yang menerangi sepanjang _roka_ dengan bayangan pilar-pilar tinggi, cukup membuatnya merinding, untung saja di pintu depan terdapat dua penjaga.

Naruto berbalik menatap salah satu prajurit itu—setelah membiarkan mereka membungkuk hormat. Salah satu prajurit yang tingginya melebihi ia, tersenyum lembut.

"Apa Anda perlu bantuan, _Hime-sama_?" ia bertanya sopan, Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan, lalu balas tersenyum.

"Kulihat Sasuke dan Suigetsu lewat pintu ini. Jadi, apa kau tahu mereka pergi kemana?"

Pria itu terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawabnya, "Kalau saya tidak salah, Sasuke-_sama_ pergi ke ruang perjamuan bersama Suigetsu_-sama_."

Helai pirangnya yang terikat satu itu bergerak mengangguk, "Begitu? Dasar… beraninya meninggalkan ku!"

"_Hime-sama_…" panggil pria berambut panjang itu, membuatnya mendongak, "Apa perlu saya antarkan?"

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya ia mengangguk ragu-ragu, "Maaf merepotkan mu… eng…"

Prajurit ramah itu tersenyum lembut sebelum menyebut namanya, "_Hayate_, _Hime-sama_."

_#The Story From Nanboku-Cho#_

_Washitsu_ berpenerangan obor itu cukup luas. Di sisi kanan dan kirinya terdapat _fusuma_ berlukiskan naga yang sedang mengamuk—memporak porandakan _Takamagahara—_juga beberapa hiasan seperti; guci—yang berada di lemari panjang dekat perapian—dan _kaligrafi_—yang di pajang, sekitar altar pemujaan—ikut memperindah _washitsu_ itu.

Di tengah-tengah _washitsu_ terdapat meja perjamuan yang cukup panjang, tak lupa beberapa bantalan untuk duduk di sisi kanan juga kiri. Tepat di depan meja panjang itu ada sebuah altar pemujaan juga lukisan besar Kaisar _Go-Daigo_ yang terpajang di atasnya. _Washitsu_ luas yang indah.

Tak jauh dari _fusuma_ tempat prajurit berjaga, Naruto dan Sasuke duduk _seiza_ sembari melahap makan malamnya dengan sopan, berbanding balik dengan Suigetsu. Pemuda _samurai_ itu terus melahap makannya sambil bicara, tak peduli decakan kesal dari gadis di hadapannya.

"Anda tahu, _Hime-sama_?" jemarinya bergerak menyuap sesumpit daging _katsuo no shigure ni_, lalu berkata tak jelas, "Saya dan Sasuke salah satu pengikut aliran pedang _Gyoryu_!"

Naruto mengernyit tak mengerti, lalu meletakkan sumpitnya di atas mangkuk dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya seraya bergumam '_Arigatou Gozaimasu'_.

Gadis beriris safir itu mendengus malas, "Habiskan makananmu, baru bicara, dasar tidak sopan!"

Suigetsu menelan kunyahannya tadi keras hingga menimbulkan suara yang membuat Sasuke tak ingin lagi menyuap makanannya.

Pemuda itu meneguk secangkir kecil _genmai shoshu_ di hadapannya lalu menatap Naruto antusias sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya, sedangkan gadis itu sendiri mengernyit risih. Tubuh mungilnya beringsut mundur, lalu bergumam takut pada Suigetsu, "Jangan menatapku seperti itu!"

Pemuda bergigi layaknya hiu itu menyeringai, dan perlahan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Naruto, "Saya dan Sasuke adalah pengikut aliran pedang _Gyoryu_! Apa Anda sudah tahu rumor tentang aliran itu?"

Iris safirnya membulat tak percaya, lalu dengan tak sengaja menggebrak meja sebagai pelampiasan rasa ketidak-percayaannya "Aliran _Gyoryu_? Kalian pasti bercanda!"

Sasuke yang tengah melahap makan malamnya mengernyit tidak suka dengan teriakan melengking dan gebrakan meja dari Naruto yang kelewat keras. Iris kelamnya melirik gadis itu tajam, seakan menegur gadis yang mengaku anak Kaisar itu.

Merasa diperhatikan, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sekilas, lalu kembali duduk _seiza_ seperti yang lain—kecuali Suigetsu.

"Ajari aku!"

_Onyx _ miliknya terbelalak saat seruan memohon—mungkin tepatnya memaksa—Naruto agar mengajarinya berlatih aliran pedang itu.

Ditatapnya tajam Suigetsu yang telah membuat sang Putri '_memaksa'_ mereka untuk mengajarinya aliran berpedang itu.

"Jangan meminta yang tidak-tidak, _Hime-sama_!" Tukasnya seraya melempar tatapan tajam pada gadis di hadapannya, "Aliran itu membutuhkan waktu lama, dan yang ada dalam pikiran Anda tidak semudah kelihatannya. Jauh lebih sulit, dan berbahaya."

Naruto balas menatap kesal pada Sasuke, "Ck, setidaknya aku bisa membela diri di pertempuran nanti dengan aliran itu!"

Suigetsu menyeringai, lalu menepuk pelan pundak tegap Sasuke, "Benar, apa jadinya bila Putri Kaisar lemah tak berdaya? Yang ada hanyalah Kaisar dipermalukan!"

Lengan kekar Sasuke menepis tak suka tangan Suigetsu yang menepuk pundaknya, "Jangan memperburuk keadaan, Suigetsu."

Pemuda berambut putih di sebelahnya menghela napas malas, "Lagipula, aku ragu ia sudah menguasai _kiri oroshi, chiburi, _dan _nukitsuke_."

"Kau berkata seperti itupun, malah membuatku makin tak percaya." Matanya melirik Naruto datar, "Tanpa melatih dan mengajarinya pun, ia sudah menguasai _iaijutsu_, _kenjutsu_, dan _jujitsu_ dengan baik."

Suigetsu yang baru mendengar hal mencengangkan itu pun, lantas menolehkan kepalanya pada Naruto yang tengah menunduk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pemuda itu menatapnya tak percaya.

"Benar begitu, _Hime-sama_?" ia bergumam, dan dijawab anggukan lesu Naruto, "Astaga! Kalau begitu kenapa aku baru tahu, Sasuke? Seharusnya _Anko_ dan _Kurenai_ memberitahu kita!"

_Onyx_ itu memicing tidak suka, "Tepatnya '_aku'_ bukan '_kita'_, Suigetsu."

Rambut putih pendeknya menggeleng keras, lalu mencondongkan badannya ke arah Naruto, hingga membuat gadis itu hampir terjatuh dari posisinya karena kaget.

"_Hime-sama_, memang sejauh mana _Kurenai_ dan _Anko_ mengajari Anda?" tanyanya penasaran, "Jelaskan pada saya!"

Tubuh mungilnya beringsut mundur dari meja yang kini menjadi tumpuan tangan Suigetsu, dan menatap pemuda itu ragu.

"_Kurenai-sensei_ sudah mengajariku semua teknik _jujitsu_; _atemi waza, gyakudori,_ _nage waza, Koryu,_ dan_, Wado-ryu_.

Sedangkan _Anko-sensei_ sudah mengajariku beberapa aliran _kenjutsu_; _Niten-ryu_, _Yagyu-ryu Itto-ryu, Tennen-Reshin, _dan _Shinto-munen_.Tapi selain itu mereka mengajariku cara menyerang dengan _Tekko_, _Tessen_,_ Yumi, Yari—_atau kalian biasa menyebutnya ilmu _Sojutsu_—selain itu… mereka juga mengajarkan ku taktik besar perencanaan perang juga strategi menurut lingkungan."

Suigetsu tercengang mendengar penuturan Naruto yang kini masih saja menundukkan kepalanya. Pemuda berambut putih itu menoleh pada Sasuke, menatapnya seakan bertanya, dan dibalas oleh anggukan singkat dari pemuda tampan itu.

"Pantas saja Anda diperintahkan untuk membantu kami di sini!" serunya frustasi, malu dengan apa yang telah ia ucapkan sebelumnya, "Maaf saya telah bicara sombong pada Anda, Yang Mulia!"

Gadis cantik itu menggeleng keras, "Tidak! Justru aku ingin kalian mengajari ku memperdalam ilmu pedang! Dari dulu aku ingin sekali menjadi Jenderal!"

Sasuke sedikit bingung dengan pemikiran Putri Kaisar satu ini. Menurutnya, kebanyakan Putri Kaisar itu menginginkan mereka agar dinikahi oleh pangeran, bangsawan, maupun pejabat Istana. Selain itu? Entahlah, tapi itulah yang ia ketahui selama bekerja sebagai salah satu Jenderal di Istana Kaisar.

Tak jauh berbeda dari Sasuke, rekan kerjanya yang satu perguruan itu juga terdiam tak percaya pada sang Putri, dan mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah gadis ini punya kelainan? Tidak, atau entahlah… ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa maunya seluruh wanita di dunia ini.

"Apa Anda sedang bercanda, _Hime-sama_?"

Lagi, Naruto menggeleng, lalu menatap memohon pada Sasuke yang balas menatapnya aneh.

"Kumohon…" gadis itu mengiba, "Selama 15 tahun ini aku terus mengasah kemampuan ku bertarung, hanya untuk menjadi Jenderal impianku.

Yah, aku mengerti bila jabatan satu ini paling tidak diminati oleh—hampir—seluruh Putri yang ada di dunia! Tapi… tapi aku berbeda… aku ingin melindungi mereka yang kusayangi, juga rakyatku di masa depan."

Lama mereka terdiam, hingga suara gemerisik kain bergesekan terdengar dari arah Sasuke. Pemuda tampan itu berdiri dari posisi duduknya, lalu melangkah santai meninggalkan _washitsu_ itu.

"Kau mau kemana, Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya, namun tak dijawab oleh Sasuke, "Aku belum sele—!"

"Bila Anda bersungguh-sungguh ingin mempelajari aliran itu. Besok pagi saya tunggu di _dojo_ Istana." Ucapnya datar, tanpa berpaling sedikitpun, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya hingga tubuh tegap berbalut _kinagashi_ biru muda, tertelan bayang gelap _roka_. Meninggalkan gadis manis yang tengah terdiam tak percaya.

Besok pagi? Cepat sekali…

* * *

_#The Story From Nanboku-Cho#_

* * *

Malam kini jauh lebih gelap dibanding dengan malam yang lalu. Badai kini tengah melanda Kyoto Selatan dengan gencarnya. Angin bertiup kencang, hingga merobohkan pepohonan tua yang tak sanggup menahan deru angin.

Naruto duduk meringkuk memeluk kedua lututnya. Wajah cantiknya mendongak, menatap malam yang bergemuruh—lewat _shoji_ bundar di kamarnya—sedang jemari lentik yang terbiasa menggenggam pedang itu memeluk sebuah cangkir berisikan teh hijau yang hangat. Sepertinya ia tak bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

Gadis bermarga _Fujiwara_ itu menghela napas lesu, sembari menenggak minumannya perlahan. Rasa teh hijau yang pahit menyeruak melewati tenggorokannya, berusaha mempertahankan suhu hangat tubuhnya.

"Aku benci badai." Gumamnya kecil, sebelum meniup uap panas tehnya, "Setidaknya yang membuatku benci itu suaranya."

Entah… ia ragu, bila besok dapat bangun lebih pagi untuk latihan bersama Sasuke. Mau bagaimana lagi? Walaupun sudah sangat mengantuk dan lelah, ia tak bisa tidur bila deru angin yang keras selalu membuat jantungnya berdegup takut. Ya, gadis yang bercita-cita menjadi Jenderal di kalangan Istana nanti, ternyata takut dengan gemuruh angin saat badai.

"Sasuke…" ia menggumam pelan, seraya merebahkan diri—setelah meletakkan cangkir teh di depannya—di atas _tatami_ yang dingin—walaupun di belakangnya sudah tersedia tempat tidur besar yang bertirai.

Takut. Tubuh kecilnya sedikit tersentak saat gelegar petir menyambar di kejauhan. Ia takut, dan tak ada seorang pun yang kini menemaninya di _washitsu_ itu. Takut sekali…

Tak ingin terus terpaku pada rasa takutnya terhadap petir atau badai, gadis beriris safir itu terdiam memikirkan peristiwa beberapa jam yang lalu.

Yah, Rasanya aneh bila ia mengingat peristiwa beberapa jam yang lalu, saat ia memeluk Sasuke dan berkata '_jangan meninggalkannya'_. Ia merasa pipinya kini tengah bersemu mengingat kejadian itu.

"Aneh… kenapa aku tiba-tiba memeluknya?" bisiknya kecil, menutupi perasaan aneh yang kini bergelut manja dalam dadanya, "Ah, harusnya aku lebih memikirkan nasib _Okaa-sama _dan_ Saneyo-san_! Bukan nasibku!"

Ia terdiam sejenak. Benaknya melayang pergi entah kemana. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang… yang pasti… wajahnya terus memerah bila mengingat wajah tampan Sasuke. Ya, wajah tampan pemuda itu.

Mungkinkah ia jatuh cinta? Ia tidak tahu. Tidak, tepatnya ia tidak mau tahu apa yang sedang ia rasakan kini, dan berusaha fokus pada peperangan yang kapan saja bisa terjadi. Fokus untuk menyelamatkan kedua wanita yang sangat ia sayangi.

Tapi apa? Kadang sebersit perasaan hampa dan aneh—ia tidak tahu, bagaimana menggambarkan perasaan aneh yang selalu membuatnya berdebar tak karuan—juga menghantui setiap detik yang ia lewati. Nah, sekarang ia harus menyalahkan siapa atas semua yang telah terjadi? Sasuke? Tidak mungkin! Jelas ia yang pertama memeluk pemuda itu… dan setidaknya saat itu ia lupa tata krama seorang putri, dan membuat ia merutuki dirinya sendiri bodoh.

Apa hanya dengan memeluk, kau dapat merasakan cinta datang secepat ini? Entah, ia bingung.

Gadis manis itu menggeram pelan, "Sialan!"

Helai pirangnya terasa berat saat itu juga, seiring dengan gejolak aneh yang membuatnya sesak napas. Apa ini?

* * *

_#The Story From Nanboku-Cho#_

* * *

Entah sudah berapa lama ia menunggu di _dojo _yang luas ini. Bersender pada sebuah tiang dekat perapian, sembari memainkan gagang hitam _katana_ miliknya.

_Onyx_ bak langit malam tak berbintang itu bergulir menatap satu persatu benda yang berada di ruangan luas itu. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri terdapat sebuah lukisan _kaligrafi_ berartikan '_Kemenangan'_, yang ditulis besar pada sebuah kain yang menutupi sebagian besar dinding kayu di atas perapian, sedangkan di seberang tempatnya berdiri, terdapat sebuah rak berisikan berbagai macam _katana_ siap pakai, dan _bokken_. Ia mulai berpikir, benar juga perkataan Naruto tadi malam tentang Istana ini. Tempat ini terlihat seperti markas militer daripada sebuah Istana dengan belasan _paviliun_.

"Maaf terlambat!"

Ravennya bergerak menoleh, lalu mendengus menatap sang Putri yang terlambat datang dari perjanjian semula. Ck, ia meminta gadis itu untuk datang pagi-pagi buta… bukan pagi hampir siang seperti ini!

Naruto tersengal menarik napas saat berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk saat itu.

Pemuda tampan itu menghela napas maklum, lalu menatap safir di hadapannya malas.

"Kenapa Anda datang terlambat, _Hime-sama_?" ia bergumam kesal, "Ini sudah hampir siang, dan Anda baru saja datang? Saya sudah menunggu Anda lebih dari sejam yang lalu."

Setelah dirasanya cukup menghirup udara di pagi hari, didongakkannya kepala, menatap Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur tadi malam, gara-gara badai…" ujarnya pelan, "Dan aku baru bisa tidur setelah badai berhenti… mungkin sekitar jam 5 aku baru tidur."

_Onyx_-nya terus menatap Naruto penuh selidik, sedangkan gadis itu hanya terdiam dengan wajah memohon.

Sasuke mendengus geli, "Apa-apaan wajahmu, _Hime-sama_?"

Bibir ranumnya tersenyum lebar, "Setidaknya aku berusaha meyakinkanmu dengan wajah seperti itu."

Sasuke menatapnya lembut, namun berubah menjadi tatapan kaget saat ia lihat penampilan bak lelaki yang di kenakan sang Putri. Bayangkan saja, _hakama_ putih yang terlihat kebesaran—yang untung saja, lengan pakaian kebesaran itu di tahan oleh sebuah _tasuki_—lengkap beserta _obi_ model _kai no kuchi_ yang biasanya hanya untuk laki-laki—tepatnya _samurai—_lalu rambut pirangnya juga diikat tinggi—seperti ekor kuda—dan ia bisa melihat beberapa helai pirangnya di pundak kecil itu.

"_Hime-sama_… rambut Anda…"

Naruto menggeleng, lalu memperlihatkan helai pirangnya yang agak pendek dari sebelumnya, "Aku memotongnya, agar lebih mudah bergerak, dan mataku tidak terkena rambut."

Pemuda berambut _onyx_ itu hanya bisa terdiam menatap gadis cantik di hadapannya. Gadis cantik yang mulai berubah menjadi pemuda cantik.

"Ah, Sasuke!" panggilnya riang, membuat pemuda itu segera tersadar dan menatapnya bingung, "Jangan panggil aku se-formal itu… asal kau tahu saja, aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya!"

"Eh?"

Naruto mengangguk, lalu berlari kecil menghampiri rak _bokken_ yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berada, lalu mengambilnya, "Mulai saat ini, kau harus memanggilku, NARUTO. Bukan _Hime-sama_ atau yang lainnya. Cukup, NARUTO."

"…"

Ia terdiam cukup lama, sebelum menatap horor gadis yang tengah bermain pedang di seberangnya. Astaga… haruskan ia melanggar salah satu etika lagi, demi keluarga Kaisar ini?

* * *

_#The Story From Nanboku-Cho#_

* * *

Dua bilah _bokken_ itu saling menghantam satu sama lain. Menebas, menusuk, dan bertahan.

Naruto melompat jauh kebelakang saat tusukan _bokken_ Sasuke hampir saja mengenai perutnya. Gadis itu kembali menyerang sang Raven yang terus menatapnya datar, berbanding balik dengan tatapannya yang penuh semangat di pagi hari ini.

_Bokken_ miliknya menghantam keras _bokken_ Sasuke, hingga membuat pemuda itu hampir terjerembab ke belakang, membuat Sasuke berhenti meremehkannya.

Sasuke mengarahkan bilah _bokken_-nya pada kaki gadis itu, namun dengan cepat Naruto melompat menghindarinya, dan balas menebas saat pemuda itu akan menegakkan tubuhnya. Namun, refleks Sasuke lebih peka, membuatnya bisa menghindari sabetan pedang kayu Naruto dan menangkisnya kuat hingga tubuh kecil itu bersalto dua kali kebelakang.

"Kau seperti kucing, Naruto." Ucapnya sembari menyiapkan kuda-kuda dengan _bokken_ terhunus di depannya.

Naruto terkekeh kecil, sambil mengibaskan rambutnya, "Tidak! Lebih tepatnya rubah~"

Bibir tipis itu menyeringai, "Benarkah? Mari kita tes seberapa peka gerak refleks mu, _Hime-sama_."

Gadis berambut pirang keemasan itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel itu!"

"Hn,"

Secepat kilat Sasuke menebaskan _bokken_ miliknya pada leher Naruto di saat gadis itu lengah. Iris safirnya terbelalak namun langsung menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tebasan itu, dan menendang lutut Sasuke sekuat yang ia bisa.

"Hei!"

Kaki jenjangnya melompat mundur lalu tersenyum kecil pada Sasuke yang tengah meringis sakit karena kakinya di tendang sekuat itu.

Bibir ranumnya tersenyum puas, "Salah satu ajaran Anko-_sensei_ adalah, selagi lawan lengah tendang kakinya setelah kau menghindar dari serangannya. Karena di sanalah letak kelengahan yang mereka miliki."

Sasuke menyeringai, rupanya Kaisar tak salah pilih Jenderal untuk membantunya di peperangan mendatang, "_Jujutsu_, eh?"

Naruto mengangguk, lalu tersenyum ceria, "Benar sekali!"

"Lalu, apa kau bisa menghindari yang ini?"

Sasuke berlari cepat, lalu menebas gadis di hadapannya lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya, tapi segera di tangkis oleh Naruto. Mengadu kekuatan mereka yang rupanya berbeda jauh—karena Naruto juga seorang perempuan. Namun tak berlangsung lama, hingga Naruto melompat mundur dan menyerang Sasuke secara terencana.

Napasnya mulai tersengal-sengal akibat terlalu banyak mengerahkan tenaga. Melihat kesempatan itu Sasuke segera menyerang Naruto bertubi-tubi. Pedang kayu miliknya, ia gerakkan membujur dan di tangkis Naruto dengan pedangnya yang bergerak melintang. Rupanya gadis itu tidak terlalu fokus lagi setelah napas dan tenaganya terbuang percuma.

"Pelajaran pertama!" seru pemuda itu di dekat wajah Naruto yang memulai memerah kehabisan napas, "Jangan sia-siakan tenaga mu, saat pertempuran! Itu akan menjadi peluang musuh untuk menyerangmu secara cuma-Cuma!"

"Hyah!"

_Bokken _Naruto kini terkulai lemas seiring dengan tuannya yang mulai kelelahan.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil, "Pelajaran kedua!" serunya, "Usahakan terus fokus pada lawanmu, meski sebanyak apapun mereka. Kau tidak boleh lengah sedikit pun, lengah akan membuatmu jatuh dan terbunuh percuma."

_Trak!_

Giginya bergemeletuk kesal, saat pedang kayu Sasuke tiba-tiba hampir menebasnya di bagian perut—kalau tidak segera ia tangkis—namun, tebasan pemuda itu segera berpindah dari perut menuju kepalanya. Lagi, ia menghindari serangan itu dengan menunduk, dan menendang lutut Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya, namun berhasil pemuda itu hindari dengan bergerak cepat ke sampingnya, dan balas menendang lutut Naruto hingga gadis itu jatuh berlutut di depannya.

"Pelajaran ketiga!" ia berseru, sembari menarik kerah _hakama_ yang Naruto pakai dengan kasar, hingga gadis itu berdiri, "Bila kau menggunakan cara yang sama dengan durasi secepat itu, lawan akan menyerangmu dengan cara sebaliknya dan mengetahui kelemahanmu, hingga kau jatuh seperti tadi!"

Wajah manisnya berpaling dari Sasuke, menghindari tatapan tajam pemuda itu, "Lihat dan pelajari apa yang ku katakan, Naruto!"

Perlahan namun pasti, ia kembali mendapat perhatian dari safir yang tadi menghindarinya. Safir dan _Onyx_ yang berbeda dari satu sama lain itu kembali berpandangan. Langit malam dan siang yang berbeda jauh.

"Kau ingin menjadi Jenderal, bukan?" tanyanya sarkas tak perduli pada status Naruto yang seorang putri Kaisar, "Ini caraku, dan kulihat kau sama sekali belum mengerti tentang apa arti pertempuran sesungguhnya!"

Gadis berambut pirang itu hanya diam mendengarkan, namun masih menatap kosong pada _Onyx_ di hadapannya.

Sasuke menghela napas kesal, "Aku seorang Jenderal, dan ku akui memang terlalu muda… tapi Kaisar sendirilah yang mengangkatku menjadi salah satu Jenderal di Kekaisaran."

"Lalu kenapa kau malah marah padaku?"

"Itu karena kau meremehkan perang!" serunya, lalu berjalan mundur dengan teratur, menghempaskan tubuh tegapnya pada lantai kayu yang keras, "Apa kau tahu, heh? Perang itu mengerikan! Mereka! Prajurit dan Jenderal sepertiku terancam mati! Tidak ada jaminan hidup di medan perang, Naruto!"

Gadis beriris safir itu merasa bersalah akan kelakuannya selama ini, dan telah meremehkan apa itu yang dimaksud dengan perang. Kedua guru wanitanya kini telah gugur di medan perang, dan ia masih meremehkan hal itu, dengan ilmunya yang sekarang. Ilmunya memang hampir sempurna… tapi ia tak tahu bagaimana cara memakai ilmu nya di medan perang.

"Ayahku mati di medan perang… begitu pula dengan kakek, dan pamanku." Gumamnya lirih, raven miliknya tertunduk, "Kami klan Uchiha turun-temurun mengabdi pada Kaisar, dan sekarang giliranku untuk mengabdi pada Kaisar, walaupun masih ada saudara lelaki ku."

"Jadi kau klan Uchiha?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk membenarkan, "Ya."

"Sasuke…"

"Hm?"

Naruto menghela napasnya pelan, sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya. Menghampiri sang Raven yang tengah tertunduk menatap lantai kayu di bawahnya.

"Kenapa kau tak mengelak dari tugasmu?" ia bergumam lirih, lalu duduk tepat di sebelah Sasuke, dan ikut menundukkan wajahnya, "Sebagai bangsawan… kau punya hak untuk memilih pekerjaan di kekaisaran, misalnya; Perdana Menteri, atau pekerjaan lainnya yang mengharuskan mu bekerja di balik layar."

Kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk, kini mendongak menatap wajah manis Naruto yang juga menatapnya penasaran, membuat pemuda itu tertawa sarkas, lalu menatap sendu gadis di hadapannya.

"Kau tanya, kenapa aku tidak mengelak saja?" pemuda itu tersenyum sinis, "Tidak, sebelum aku dapat melindungi mereka yang berharga bagiku."

Safir bak permata itu menatapnya kagum. Ya, ia kagum akan keteguhan yang dimiliki pemuda ini, dan entah mengapa… perasaan yang bergejolak itu kembali menggebu-gebu, membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Wajahmu kenapa?"

Tidak! Itu pertanyaan telak Uchiha Sasuke! Gadis berambut pirang terikat itu langsung menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajahnya. Menutupi wajah manis itu dari pandangan bingung seorang Jenderal muda, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa!" ucapnya terbata-bata, "Bukan apa-apa!"

Pemuda itu hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya, sebelum tawa keras Suigetsu membuat keduanya tersentak kaget.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi bodoh seperti itu, Sasuke?" ia tergelak keras, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Naruto yang kembali memerah, "Dia su—"

"_Urusai_!"

Sasuke yang masih bingung dengan keadaan di sekitarnya, mulai dari Suigetsu yang tertawa, hingga wajah manis Naruto yang memerah, lalu berteriak memotong pembicaraan Suigetsu.

Suigetsu kembali tertawa keras, "_Hime-sama_~ apa Anda sakit?" ia menggoda Naruto, hingga membuat gadis itu berlari pergi.

Pemuda berambut ravenitu kembali mengernyit bingung, sebelum berdiri menghampiri Suigetsu yag masih tertawa hingga terbatuk-batuk tidak jelas, semenjak Naruto pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?"

Suigetsu berhenti tertawa lalu menyeringai aneh padanya, "Kau tidak sadar, heh?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Sadar karena apa?"

Suigetsu menepuk pundaknya pelan, "Kau ini Jenderal, tapi kenapa tidak peka sama sekali, sih?"

Sasuke menepis lengan Suigetsu, "Berhenti membuang waktuku, Suigetsu! Katakan ada apa?"

Pemuda berambut putih itu tertawa pelan, "Dia menyukaimu."

"Siapa?"

"Ya, putri Kaisar lah!"

Sasuke sempat terdiam lama, yah, butuh waktu beberapa saat untuknya mengerti apa arti kata '_suka_' yang rekannya katakan. Tapi tunggu! Tadi dia bilang apa? Menyukai seorang Jenderal sepertinya? Mimpi apa ia tadi malam?

"Kau tidak sadar, ya?" Suigetsu menggeleng maklum, "Kau ini memang peka terhadap serangan… tapi bodohnya, kenapa kau sama sekali tidak peka dengan perasaan lawan jenis, hah?"

Entah yang keberapa kalinya ia terdiam bergulat dengan pikirannya untuk hari ini. Mulai dari perang, hingga perasaan. Apa _Kami-sama_ ingin membuatnya gila? Tumben sekali kinerja otaknya begitu lamban!

Tunggu… Suigetsu bilang, Naruto menyukainya. Tapi, darimana pemuda berambut putih itu tahu bila Naruto menyukainya? Apa wajahnya yang tiba-tiba merona merah itu? Hei, merah bukan selalu berarti menyukai kan? Bisa saja gadis itu marah padanya… walaupun ia sendiri tak tahu gadis itu marah karena apa, dan malu karena apa. Argh! Kenapa semua ini bergitu menjengkelkan, sih?

Suigetsu kembali tertawa, sembari menyenderkan bahunya pada kusen _fusuma_ _dojo_.

"Kau ini bagaimana, Sasuke?" ia terkekeh pelan, "Aku bingung, kenapa _Hime-sama_ bisa menyukaimu? Padahal isi pikiranmu itu, hanya perang dan strategi!"

_Onyx_-nya menatap Suigetsu tajam, namun tak berarti apapun pada pemuda itu. Ia tetap tertawa mengejek.

"Diam!" bentaknya, lalu kembali bergulat dalam benak, "Memangnya apa yang membuatmu yakin dia menyukaiku, heh?"

Kepala putihnya menggeleng, lalu mengedikkan bahu, "Wajahnya, mungkin?"

Sasuke menghela napas kesal, lalu berjalan keluar dari _dojo_, tak memperdulikan Suigetsu yang mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak terima, "Lain kali jangan sembarangan—"

"Tapi dia benar-benar menyukaimu!"

"Tanpa bukti, aku tidak akan mempercayaimu." Ucapnya acuh tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Suigetsu.

Tapi siapa sangka? Sebersit rasa senang dan lega melesat jauh dalam lubuk hatinya. Membuat ia kembali berharap, walau mereka bagai sepasang sayap yang cacat. _Kami-sama_ mulai bermain-main dengan bonekanya, itu berarti… perasaan dan takdir adalah dialog dan alur kehidupan sang Boneka.

Dan mereka adalah boneka manekin yang tak bisa hidup tanpa nyawa di dunia ini.

* * *

_#The Story From Nanboku-Cho#_

* * *

Hari beranjak siang, begitupula cuaca yang juga beranjak panas. Tampak beberapa ekor burung liar beterbangan di langit biru yang berawan. Langit biru yang begitu indah, hingga ia lupa iris safirnya pun tak kalah indah dari langit itu.

Gadis berambut pirang keemasan itu kini tengah duduk menekuk kedua lututnya di bawah pohon, memikirkan apa yang telah ia lakukan, dan apa yang telah Suigetsu katakan.

Yah, setelah ia pergi—dengan seenaknya, dan tidak sopan—dari _dojo_ tempatnya latihan dengan Sasuke, gadis itu melangkah sembarangan, hingga kakinya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pohon besar—di dalam lingkungan istana—dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar di tempat itu, sebelum kembali ke kamarnya.

Helai pirang keemasan yang sedari tadi ia ikat, kini terlepas sempurna, dan membiarkan helaian rambut sepanjang dada itu tersibak oleh angin musim semi. Perlahan, kelopak irisnya tertutup sempurna, saat angin kembali menghempaskan rasa lelahnya dalam berpikir.

Berpikir? Ya, ia sedang berpikir.

Tentang? Tentu saja tentang perkataan Suigetsu, dan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba saja selalu mengusik ketenangannya!

Tidak, dimana pun dan kapanpun, bila ia tak segera menuntaskan masalah atau penyakit perasaan ini, ia tidak akan tenang!

Merasa jenuh dengan pemandangan otaknya yang begitu rumit, ia kembali membuka kedua kelopak matanya, hingga safir yang tersimpan apik di sana, menampilkan karisma dan keindahannya. Keindahan yang sanggup membuat Uchiha Sasuke tertahan dalam benak keterpesonaan.

Iris safirnya menatap sayu pada pepohonan yang bergemerisik lembut terkena angin, seakan pepohonan itu tengah menghiburnya demi perasaan yang tak menentu ini.

"Ada apa denganku?" ia bergumam lirih, seraya jemari lentik itu mencengkram erat kerah _kataginu_ yang ia kenakan.

"Kenapa jantungku selalu berdebar saat melihatnya?" ia terdiam sesaat, membiarkan gemerisik angin menjawab pertanyaannya, "Apa aku sakit jantung?"

Tak ada jawaban yang pantas ia terima, selain gemerisik pepohonan di sekelilingnya. Ia bingung… resah, dan tak tahu harus bagaimana. Jujur, sebelumnya ia tak pernah merasa sesesak ini, apalagi di bagian dada.

Yah, rasa sesak itu terus menghantuinya, bila teringat tatapan tajam _onyx_ Sasuke, dan perkataan datarnya.

Aneh bukan? Bisa-bisanya ia menyukai seorang Jederal tak berperasaan seperti itu…

Tunggu! Dia bilang menyukai? Tidak mungkin! Mereka baru bertemu kemarin siang, dan sekarang ia telah merasakan penyakit aneh sesaat setelah bertemu dengan pemuda itu?

Oh, _Kami-sama_… ia tidak sakit jantung kan? Tidak! Maksudnya, ia tidak jatuh cinta kan?

"Ini gila!"

Ya, memang semua hal yang kau rasakan benar-benar gila. Ah, kau melupakan tata krama berbicaramu, _Nona_.

"Astaga! Ada apa sebenarnya ini?"

Kepala pirangnya tertunduk kesal. Menenggelamkan seluruh permukaan wajah, pada lututnya yang masih terbalut _hakama_ coklat.

"_Okaa-sama_… tolong aku…" lirihnya dengan wajah yang masih tertunduk itu.

Rasanya aneh. Perasaan itu terus mendesaknya untuk berkata, tapi ia belum mendapat kata yang pantas untuk mengungkapkannya. Mengungkapkan yang seperti apa pula? Ia bingung, dan wajah tampan Sasuke malah membuat wajahnya semakin merona tak karuan!

"Berhenti memikirkannya!" ia berteriak kesal, sembari mengangkat wajahnya, dan menggeleng-geleng kasar, tak menyadari derap langkah terburu-buru di belakangnya.

"_Hime-sama_!"

Helai pirang itu bergerak menoleh, dan mendapati seorang prajurit—yang tak ia ketahui namanya—tengah berdiri di belakangnya dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

Gadis itu langsung beranjak dari tempatnya, menghampiri pria itu, lalu menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"_Hime-sama_! Ada surat dari Istana pusat!" seru pria itu dengan wajah pucat, sebelum menyodorkannya sebuah gulungan kecil berwarna putih kekuningan. Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya, curiga.

"Siapa yang mengantarkannya?"

Pria itu menghirup napas dalam-dalam, sebelum menjawab, "Sabaku-_sama_."

Iris safirnya membulat kaget, "Sabaku no Gaara?"

Pria berambut pendek itu mengangguk cepat.

Tak menunggu lama, jemari lentiknya segera membuka gulungan itu. Membaca deretan huruf _hiragana_ yang membentuk satu pokok pembicaraan. Di tengah-tengah acara membacanya, gadis itu terbelalak tak percaya, dan segera mendongak pada sang Prajurit.

"Cepat panggilkan Uchiha Sasuke, dan Hoshigaki Suigetsu!" perintahnya dengan nada cemas luar biasa, membuat pria itu tersentak kaget, dan segera berlari mencari kedua Jenderal militer itu.

Sepeninggal sang Prajurit, ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya, cemas. Tentu saja, ia sangat cemas.

"Gawat…"

* * *

_#The Story From Nanboku-Cho#_

_To Be Continue_

* * *

**Keterangan:**

**Tsumugi: **Kimono santai untuk wanita yang sudah/belum menikah yang dikenakan sehari-hari di rumah, atau boleh juga dikenakan untuk keluar rumah seperti berbelanja atau jalan-jalan. Ciri khas Tsumugi adalah pada bahannya yang merupakan bahan tenunan sederhana dari katun atau sutra kelas rendah dengan benang yang tebal/kasar sehingga bisa tahan lama dipakai.

**Kinagashi: **Kimono santai sehari-hari yang dikenakan pria untuk keluar rumah pada kesempatan tidak resmi. Bahannya bisa terbuat dari katun atau bahan campuran.

**Genkan: **Tempat di mana orang melepas sepatu mereka. Ketika mereka melepaskan sepatu mereka, orang-orang melangkah naik ke lantai yang lebih tinggi dari genkan. Disamping genkan terdapat sebuah rak atau lemari disebut Getabako di mana orang dapat menyimpan sepatu mereka. Sandal untuk dipakai di rumah juga tersimpan di sana. Tapi, entah bila di istana seperti apa. Mungkin tidak ada genkan, but, semoga informasi ini menambah wawasan readers. ^^

**Roka: **Di pinggir rumah terdapat Roka (bagian berlantai kayu, yang mirip dengan lorong-lorong).

**Washitsu: **Ruang beralaskan tatami dalam bangunan tradisional Jepang. Ada beberapa aliran dalam menyusun tatami sebagai alas lantai. Dari jumlah tatami yang dipakai dapat diketahui ukuran luas ruangan. Dari sejumlah washitsu yang ada di dalam bangunan (rumah) terdapat satu washitsu utama.  
Setiap ruangan bisa menjadi ruang tamu, ruang makan, belajar, atau kamar tidur. Hal ini dimungkinkan karena semua perabotan diperlukan adalah portabel, yang disimpan dalam oshiire (bagian kecil dari rumah yang digunakan untuk penyimpanan).

**Fusuma: **Panel berbentuk persegi panjang yang dipasang vertikal pada rel dari kayu, dapat dibuka atau ditutup dengan cara didorong. Kegunaannya sebagai pintu dorong atau pembatas ruangan pada washitsu.

Seperti halnya shoji, fusuma dipasang di antara rel kayu, rel bagian atas disebut kamoi dan rel bagian bawah disebut shikii. Rangka dibuat dari kayu dan kedua sisi permukaannya dilapis dengan washi, kain (serat alami atau serat sintetis), atau vinil. Bila kertas pelapis sudah rusak atau sekadar ingin berganti suasana, kertas lama bisa dilepas dan diganti dengan kertas baru. Kedua belah permukaan fusuma dipasangi hikite yang berfungsi seperti pegangan pintu sewaktu mendorong fusuma.

**Seiza: **Istilah duduk bersimpuh dalam bahasa Jepang.

**Gyo-ryu:** Teknik yang sedang populer di kalangan samurai pada zaman kekuasaan Kaisar Go-Daigo. Untuk saat ini, saya author masih mengakses informasi tentang aliran berpedang ini lebih lanjut. Konon katanya, aliran ini benar-benar hebat sehingga banyak samurai ingin mempelajarinya, namun sang Guru telah meninggal dunia dan para muridnya lebih memilih untuk berpecar ke setiap daerah yang berbeda. Sekali lagi, maafkan Author yang kurang mencari informasi, karena aliran ini pun author dapat dari sebuah novel karya Yasushi Inoue yang berjudul Furin Kazan. Maafkan saya.

**Kiri oroshi:** Memotong/menebas lawan secara vertikal. Salah satu teknik dasar berpedang.

**Chiburi: **Membersihkan katana dengan minyak cendana.

**Nukitsuke:** Mencabut bilah katana dari lawan.

**Iaijutsu: **Iaido adalah manifestasi dari meditasi dan kemurnian pikiran dalam penggunaan katana, hal ini terwujud dalam teori dasar dalam iaido: Dalam melakukan sabetan, pikiran harus kosong dan tidak memikirkan sesuatu hal yang lain di luar sabetan itu sendiri, dengan melatih konsentrasi setajam pedang, kesempurnaan sabetan baru bisa dicapai.

**Kenjutsu:** Kenjutsu, atau ilmu pedang, pertama kali ada dalam sejarah Jepang pada era Prasejarah suku Ainu. Kenjutsu sendiri mulai berkembang menjadi beladiri yang sangat penting dan sarana hidup, pada era Sengoku, dimana Kaisar mulai kehilangan pengaruhnya, bangsawan terus berperang dalam memperebutkan kekuasaan, dan para Jendral juga tidak ketinggalan untuk memainkan politik dan intrik istana kekaisaran untuk menjadi penguasa Jepang. Samurai sendiri, mulai mensistematiskan ilmu pedang mereka, dan membentuk aliran-aliran pedang tersendiri.

**Jujitsu: **Pada dasarnya adalah bentuk-bentuk pembelaan diri yang bersifat defensif dan memanfaatkan "Yawara-gi" atau teknik-teknik yang bersifat fleksibel, dimana serangan dari lawan tidak dihadapi dengan kekuatan, melainkan dengan cara "menipu" lawan agar daya serangan tersebut dapat digunakan untuk mengalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dari seni beladiri Jujutsu ini, lahirlah beberapa seni beladiri lainnya yang mempunyai konsep defensif serupa, yaitu Aikido dan Judo, keduanya juga berasal dari Jepang.

**Atemi waza:** Ilmu titik tekan tubuh, atau menyerang titik lemah tubuh lawan.

**Gyakudori: **Gerakan mengunci persendian lawan.

**Nage waza: **Teknik membanting

**Koryu:** Jenis beladiri yang tercipta sebelum restorasi Meiji, dimana pada waktu itu Jepang masih dilanda perang yang berkecamuk. Pada masa ini, beladiri murni digunakan untuk membela diri dari serangan musuh, jadi, Koryu kebanyakan merupakan teknik membunuh dan melumpuhkan.

**Wado-ryu:** Salah satu teknik yang di kemukakan oleh Ohtsuka, sang Master Jujitsu. Jadi, gaya Wado-ryu sendiri lebih banyak memasukkan jurus-jurus bantingan, dan kuncian

**Niten-ryu: **Penemu aliran ini adalah Miyamoto Musashi. Musashi memodifikasi tekniknya dengan memegang pedang panjang pada tangan kanan, dan Wakizashi (pedang pendek) pada tangan kiri. Ia juga mengembalikan Kenjutsu pada tujuan awalnya, yaitu: untuk berperang seefisien mungkin. Para praktisi aliran Niten, tidak hanya ahli dalam menggunakan tangan kanan dan kirinya untuk menyerang, tapi juga mampu menggunakan lingkungannya untuk bertarung. Melempar pedang, meludahi mata, menggunakan lumpur dan pasir untuk membutakan lawan, bersembunyi di balik pohon, sengaja datang terlambat untuk memanas-manasi lawan, menggunakan matahari untuk menyilaukan lawan, mungkin terdengar pengecut, bagi praktisi aliran lain.

**Yagyu-ryu:** Praktisi aliran Yagyu akan memegang pedang dengan grip yang kendur dan selalu siap menerima tenaga lawan, dengan tangkisan terlebih dahulu sebelum menyerang

**Itto-ryu:** Ito Ittosai adalah pencipta Itto-ryu, seorang ronin hebat profesional yang melayani Jenderal yang berani bayar mahal. Aliran Itto-ryu menekankan pentingnya pertarungan sungguhan dalam latihannya.

**Tennen-Reshin:** Pengguna aliran ini adalah Pasukan Pendukung Pemerintah Shinsen-gumi. Aliran ini menggunakan banyak gerakan sodokan dan tusukan, cukup ideal untuk menghalau gerak pedang tunggal aliran Shinto-munen.

**Shinto-munen:** Aliran pedang resmi klan Chousu, bergerak sabetan pedang tunggal.

**Tekko:** Senjata yang digunakan untuk meningkatkan kekuatan pukulan tangan kosong. Pada bagian tinju terdapat ujung yang menonjol. Tekko digunakan untuk menyerang bagian tubuh yang bertulang, seperti; pergelangan, rusuk, dan bahu, juga untuk menyerang titik-titik saraf pada tubuh.

**Yumi:** Busur panjang. Senjata ini banyak digunakan oleh para samurai untuk menyerang jarak jauh. Sampai sekarang, Yumi masih banyak digunakan dalam olah raga yang disebut Kyudo/Panahan.

**Yari:** Senjata berbentuk tombak yang digunakan para Prajurit perang. Ilmu beladiri yang menggunakan Yari, disebut Sojutsu.

**Tessen:** Senjata yang berbentuk kipas yang terbuat dari besi. Ilmu beladiri yang menggunakan Tessen disebut Tessenjutsu.

**Dojo:** Tempat latihan indoor yang luas.

**Genmai Shoshu: **Minuman beralkohol asli Jepang, yang terbuat dari hasil fermentasi beras merah.

**Katsuo no Shigure ni: **Ikan katsuo/cakalang yang di tumis dengan shoyu dan jahe. Shigure ni artinya Autumn Rain.

**Shoji: **Sama halnya dengan fusuma, bedanya Shoji dapat di tembus cahaya, sedangkan fusuma tidak. Bisa di bilang Shoji adalah jendela besar.

**Katana:** Pedang panjang Jepang (daitō) walaupun di Jepang sendiri ini merujuk pada semua jenis pedang. Katana adalah kunyomi (sebutan jepang) sedangkan onyomi (sebutan hanzi) karakter kanji tersebut adalah tō. Ia merujuk kepada pedang satu mata, melengkung yang khusus yang secara tradisi digunakan oleh samurai Jepang.  
Katana biasanya dipasangkan dengan wakizashi atau shōtō, bentuknya mirip tapi dibuat lebih pendek, keduanya dipakai oleh anggota kelas satria.

**Bokken: **Pedang kayu

**Hakama:** Pakaian khas pria yang sederhana, dan sering di gunakan untuk berlatih.

**Tasuki:** Kalian pernah melihat Chef Harada yang ada di Trans TV? Yap, Chef itu juga mengenakan tasuki, yang notabene sebuah tali untuk menahan lengan baju/kinagashi/kimono/tsumugi/etc. yang lengannya cukup besar dan lebar, sehingga susah untuk bergerak bebas.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Konnbanwa, minna-san**_**~ ^^ Ogenki desu ka?**_ Atashi wa genki desu yo!** Hehehe**

**Ne, Mi harap chapter kali ini berkesan dan cukup membuat readers penasaran, walaupun chapter kali ini sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Yeah, ini membosankan… menurut Mi sih. Tapi readers gimana? Membosankan kah? Mi yakin kalian bosan dengan deskripsi aneh bin ajaib yang ada di atas… =="**

**Haaah~ Sesuai anjuran dari Li-chan dan Kak Poppy—editor novel kenalan Mi—deskripsi cerita Mi harus di perjelas, karena ini merupakan hal pokok yang harus di jabarkan untuk menunjang jalannya cerita. Betul? #lempar sendal#**

**Yosh, lupakan pembicaraan aneh yang ada di atas. Sebagai gantinya, Mi sangat berterima kasih, bagi siapa saja yang telah mereview fic abal ini, #ojigi# Arigatou minna-san… Mi sangat bahagia, karena baru pertama kalinya Mi dapet review hampir 20, dengan kata lain 18 review dan 16 review untuk The Way You Are, ne, sepertinya readers cukup menyukai fic itu ya? ^^**

**Yeah, sebelum sekarang… Fic Mi sebelum-sebelumnya hanya mendapat 5 review untuk Save My Heart, 8 review untuk White Love for White Lily, dan rata" kelipatan 3 untuk fic lainnya… =="**

**Tapi Mi bersyukur waktu baru dapet 5 review dari Save My Heart yang notabene fic pertama Mi. Yeah, dengan susah payah ngedit cerita, agar menyenangkan hati readers, Mi update itu fic secepat mungkin yang Mi bisa, hingga menjadi sekarang. Kalau boleh jujur, senior kita pada kemana yak?**

**Ne, mungkin segitu saja curcol Mi, untuk review, gomen bagi yang pake akun, Mi balesnya lewat PM. Gag papa kan? ^^'**

**Hoho, sekarang kita balas review yang gag login dulu yak~**

**Mitsuki Ota:** Hahaha, terima kasih sudah di review, ngerepotin aja… ==" Wkwk, tambah nilai? Kayak lomba aja ya~ hehe. Yosh, semoga dengan fic ini, membuat Ota-chan agak mudah untuk memahami kebudayaan dan politik Jepang pada zaman peperangan. ^^ Arigatou gozaimasu!

**Inuzuka Amor**: Iya dong~ Banyak fic baru di lappy Mi~ #multichap semua# Haha, terima kasih… waeyo~ Kenapa di hindari? Yah, Mi juga gag suka sama sejarah sih… khususnya Indonesia… yang di bahas itu-itu aja… ==" Walaupun begitu, Mi tetap menghargai perjuangan mereka hingga Indonesia merdeka secara lahir, bukan batin ^^'. Bingung si kaisar dan selir Tameyo bener apa enggak orang tuanya Naru? Ah~ kan udah Mi bilang… Naru-chan kelainan genetik, pigmennya pirang semua… ==" Yah, tapi sebagai author yang tak ingin ciri khasnya hilang~ #emang ciri khas elo apa?# Hoho, tetap akan ada kejutan di akhir cerita! ^^ Iya, ini sudah apdet kok, Terima kasih sudah review yak~

**SaNa Lopers**: Arigatou sudah mereview fic ini~ ^^ Aish~ kenapa bingung? Hahaha, mungkin penjelasan Mi yang terlalu ribet mungkin ya? Tapi, tunggulah hingga konflik fic ini benar-benar muncul~ Hoho. Yap~ Ini sudah apdet, maaf lama~ Semoga suka ne? ^^

**Aretabelva:** Hoho, tidak juga~ yang ada di pikiran Mi, mungkin hanya sampai 7 chapter, dengan jumlah word nya mungkin akan membludak, ^^. Aish~ apa hanya itu konfliknya? Khu, khu, khu, Mi tidak sepicik itu untuk menipu readers~ Nyahahahaha #plak!# Nyan, ini sudah apdet kok, terima kasih sudah repot-repot mereview ya! ^^ Semoga suka dengan chapter kali ini~

**Higuchi Keitaro:** Iya dong~ Kalo enggak historical, namanya bukan Mi-chan~ #hug everyone# Bingung mau komen apa? Hoho, Mi juga bingung kok ngejelasin fic ini… ==" Yosh, enggak apa-apa klo gag login~ Ini sudah apdet~ Terima kasih sudah mereview yak~ Semoga suka!

**Ne, sekali lagi, bagi yang review login, Mi bales di PM. Jadi, harap bukan akun masing-masing, dan kita komen-komenan oke? Hohoho**

**Sekian dulu dari Mi-chan, minna~ Semoga saja kalian suka dengan chapter kali ini, dan tidak membuat kalian bosan.**

**Osh~ ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU, MINNA-SAN! Hope you like it~**

**Mata Ashita~ ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

#_**The Story From Nanboku-Cho#**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Washitsu_ luas berpenerangan remang itu terlihat menyeramkan dari arah pintu masuk. Bayang-bayang pilar dan altar yang terhias indah dengan _krisan_ merah yang menghias di setiap sudut altar, terlihat indah namun keramat di saat yang bersamaan.

Di sana, tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan, beberapa orang yang tak diketahui siapa, sedang duduk bersimpuh menghadap sesosok gadis cantik yang masih saja terdiam di depan altar. Menatap sebatang lilin merah besar, dengan ukiran kata di batangnya.

"Naruto."

Gadis itu berbalik, lalu berjalan perlahan. Menyeret _homongi_ merah muda yang ia kenakan saat berjalan pada sesosok pemuda yang duduk bersimpuh di hadapannya.

"Pangeran _Kuniyoshi_ meninggal dunia." Gumamnya lirih, sontak membuat sebagian orang yang ada di tempat itu berbisik kaget, "Dan parahnya lagi, _rokuhara tandai_ mulai bergerak mencurigai Kaisar yang juga mulai melaksanakan rencana menggulingkan Keshogunan _Kamakura_."

Sasuke yang berada di hadapannya mendongak menatap sang Gadis dengan serius, "Itu berarti…"

Naruto mengangguk membenarkan, seakan tahu apa yang akan dimaksud oleh Sasuke, "Ya, mulai saat ini, kita harus lebih waspada setiap waktu. Kudengar _rokuhara tandai_ mempunyai banyak pesuruh untuk memata-matai Kaisar dan pengikutnya, termasuk kita saat ini.

Entah itu siapa, tapi aku telah mengirimkan salah satu prajurit untuk mengirimkan pesan pada pihak Kekaisaran yang menunggu kepastian tempat ini, bila sewaktu-waktu terjadi pemberontakan atau perang di daerah sekitar Kyoto."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, diikuti Suigetsu yang berada di samping pemuda berambut raven itu.

Naruto menghela napasnya berat, lalu menatap serius kepada para petinggi prajurit, "Kuharap kalian bisa menerima kehadiranku di tempat ini, untuk membantu proses persiapan rencana penggulingan Keshogunan _Kamakura_ oleh Kaisar." ucapnya disertai senyum manis, lalu segera membungkuk dalam di hadapan semua orang, membiarkan helaian pirang keemasan yang ia miliki terjatuh indah di pundak mungilnya, "Mohon bantuan kalian semua!"

*

*

_The Story From Nanboku-Cho_

*  
_Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto_

_Romance, & Hurt/Comfort_

_Rate; T_

_This fic belong to Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive_

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

_Check This Out!_

Gemerisik angin pagi menyadarkan sepasang kelopak safir yang tengah tertutup, namun perlahan terbuka. Perlahan memamerkan pesonanya sebagai safir sang Putri Kaisar.

Naruto menghela napasnya pelan, lalu kembali menyandarkan pundaknya pada salah satu tiang penyangga _roka_. Iris safirnya terlihat sendu, saat menatap kosong taman di depan _washitsu_-nya. Sekarang ini, baginya tak ada keindahan selain rasa takut dan cemas akan nasib sang Ibu yang tengah terancam bersama Kaisar di Istana. Benar, ia takut dan cemas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Helai pirangnya yang tersanggul kecil bergerak, seiring sang Empu menoleh pada sumber suara yang telah menginterupsinya.

Gadis ber-_homongi_ merah muda itu menatap sendu pemuda tampan di hadapannya kini, sedangkan Sasuke masih setia menunggu jawaban dari sang Putri.

Naruto kembali memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan bertanya Sasuke, "Tidak ada." gumamnya datar.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Kukira hari ini kau akan berlatih bersama kami di _dojo_."

Naruto menggeleng kecil, lalu mendongakkan wajahnya—menatap sendu helaian kelopak sakura yang berguguran, "Maaf, sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa ikut latihan bersama kalian di sana. Aku sedang tidak enak badan." lirihnya, namun cukup terdengar oleh Sasuke yang benar saja berada di sampingnya.

Pemuda itu kembali mengangguk, lalu melepas _haori_—semacam mantel—hitam yang ia kenakan, sebelum menyampirkannya pada pundak mungil Naruto, membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget dan menoleh padanya; menatap _onyx_ itu bingung.

Sasuke balas menatap safirnya, "Ini musim semi, bodoh." Naruto mengernyit tidak suka, "Jangan berkeliaran tanpa _haori_, memangnya kau mau masuk angin, heh?"

Bibir ranumnya mengerucut, namun tak melepas tatapan kesalnya pada Sasuke, "Lancang sekali kau! Beraninya menyebutku bodoh!" serunya kesal, namun dibalas senyum tipis Sasuke yang ternyata mampu membuat kedua pipinya merona.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona wajahnya—yang menurut gadis itu memalukan di depan Sasuke— "A-apa senyum-senyum?" ucapnya terbata-bata, salah tingkah.

Pemuda di sebelahnya mendengus geli, lalu berucap lembut, "Bukankah kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk tidak berlaku formal padamu? Tidak memanggilmu _'hime-sama'_, dan yang lainnya?"

Ah, ia merasa kedua pipinya semakin merona mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang terdengar lembut di telinganya. '_Lembut? Itu menyebalkan!'_ Jika ia boleh mengatakan hal itu… tapi tenggorokannya tercekat untuk mengatakannya, dan malah wajahnya yang semakin merona.

Naruto mendecih kesal, "Ish, aku salah bicara!" ucapnya pelan, tapi sayangnya terdengar oleh Sasuke.

Pemuda berambut raven itu terkekeh kecil, "Mungkin maksudmu senjata makan tuan, _Ojou-sama_." Ucapnya, yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari sang Putri.

"_Urusai_!" serunya seraya berlari—dengan tergopoh-gopoh— menjauhi Sasuke yang masih setia tersenyum lembut kearahnya, lalu berjalan menyusul Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum?

Helai pirangnya yang tersanggul kecil—dengan _makie_ berbentuk sakura—terlihat bergoyang-goyang seiring sang Empu berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya, kesal. Tak menyadari seringaian tipis Sasuke.

_Trang!_

Safir sang Putri terbelalak saat dilihatnya sebuah _wakizashi_ tajam hampir saja mengenai lehernya bila ia tidak refleks mengambil _tatton_—yang selalu tersembunyi dibalik _obi_ yang ia kenakan—lalu menahan _wakizashi_ tadi dengan belati miliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?" bentaknya begitu melihat sosok Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya dengan menggunakan bilah _wakizashi_ yang memantulkan sosok pemuda di belakangnya dengan jelas.

Pemuda berambut raven itu menarik kembali _wakizashi_ yang tadi sempat ia gunakan untuk menyerang Naruto, lalu menyarungkannya kembali.

Sasuke menyeringai puas, saat tubuh ramping di hadapannya berbalik dan menatapnya marah, "Aku hanya ingin melihat sejauh mana kau bisa menahan serangan jarak dekat dengan gerakan _refleks_, dan tangkisan yang kuat." Ucapnya, lalu berbalik menghampiri setangkai bunga _lili_ yang berada di samping sebuah pohon nan rindang.

Naruto mendengus kesal, lalu menghampiri Sasuke, "Ada apa dengan bunga itu?" tanyanya penasaran karena tiba-tiba Sasuke memetik sang Bunga, "Dia ingin hidup, jangan dipetik!" serunya ketika Sasuke berbalik menatapnya.

Pemuda itu menatap Naruto intens, "Kau menyukai bunga sakura?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto melongo tidak mengerti dengan sikap pemuda di hadapannya ini.

Kelopak safirnya memicing tidak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu?" gadis itu balas bertanya, membuat Sasuke mendengus bosan.

Sasuke menghela napas berat, "Kutanya, kau suka dengan bunga sakura?" pemuda itu mengulang perkataannya.

Naruto mengangguk antusias, "Kenapa memangnya?"

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata, "Apa yang kau sukai darinya?"

Safirnya kembali menatap bingung Sasuke, lalu mengedikkan bahunya, "Entahlah, mungkin karena bunga sakura itu indah."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, "Hn."

Namun, tak ia sangka Sasuke dengan lancangnya melepas jeratan yang sedari tadi mengikat helai pirangnya, dan melepas _makie_ berbentuk sakura yang ia kenakan sebagai hiasan rambutnya.

Gadis itu terbelalak tak percaya, "Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?" serunya, namun sama sekali tak digubris oleh Sasuke yang dengan semena-mena melepas ikatan rambutnya hingga tergerai. Yeah, tak digubris pun tak apa, karena gadis ini dengan penampilan apapun akan tetap terlihat sempurna, entah di mata siapa.

"Sasuke!"

Pemuda berambut raven itu dengan lembut, menyisihkan beberapa helai pirang Naruto di telinganya, sebelum meletakkan setangai lili putih di telinga gadis itu, hingga membuat wajah Naruto merona.

"Kau tidak cocok dengan bunga itu," ucapnya datar seraya membelai lembut pipi kanan Naruto, "Kau terlihat indah bila menjadi dirimu sendiri, bukan orang lain."

Dengan kasar, Naruto menepis telapak tangan Sasuke dari pipinya, lalu menatap pemuda itu tajam.

"Jangan sembarangan menyentuhku, Uchiha!"

Sepasang _onyx_ Sasuke terbelalak kaget saat gadis berambut pirang keemasan itu menepis tangannya kasar dari wajahnya, belum lagi tatapan tajam gadis itu.

"Aku adalah seorang Putri, Sasuke. Bukan seorang gadis biasa yang tak tahu diadab!" Tegurnya dengan penuh penekanan, sedangkan wajah manis itu mulai memerah, "Dan seorang Putri, haruslah menjaga harga diri dan kehormatan dirinya! Dan aku tidak ingin di sentuh sembarangan, seperti apa yang kau lakukan tadi!"

Pemuda berambut raven itu terdiam beberapa saat, membiarkan Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, "Kau tahu bukan? Bagi siapapun yang melakukan hal tidak semestinya pada keluarga Kaisar akan berimbas pada nyawa?"

Helai pirangnya tertunduk menatap rumput di bawahnya, "Bila kau melakukan hal itu—lebih dari seharusnya, antara seorang Jenderal dengan Putri, maka tidak ada pilihan lain, selain kepalamu harus di penggal, untuk menutupi semua itu."

Sasuke masih diam mendengarkan. Namun, terkadang ia harus menajamkan pendengarannya ketika seruan dan sorak sorai para prajurit yang tengah berlatih bersama Suigetsu di _dojo_ belakang Istana sedikit membuyarkan fokus pendengarannya.

"Aku tak ingin itu terjadi…" ucap Naruto, setelah memberi jeda pada perkataannya, "Aku tak ingin… kau terbunuh percuma, hanya untuk itu."

Kini giliran pemuda itu yang tertunduk menatap hamparan rumput yang berdesir lembut di bawah kakinya yang beralaskan _tabi_ dengan _ waraji_.

Naruto menghela napasnya pelan, lalu berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini tengah bergelut dengan pemikirannya, "Kuharap kau tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi, Sasuke."

Gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya dalam desiran halus angin musim semi yang terasa menyebalkan baginya.

Haaah… cinta itu begini ya? Menyusahkan memang bila kau jatuh cinta pada seorang Putri yang tidak jelas keinginannya seperti apa.

Keinginan? Ya, tentu saja. Keinginan mereka berbagai macam bentuk, dan sama sekali tak bisa dicakup dengan akal sehat. Terkadang kau harus menggunakan naluri untuk memenuhi permintaan atau keinginan mereka, bila tidak ingin dimarahi.

Tapi keinginan Putri di hadapannya ini sungguh berbelit!

Pertama, sang Putri menginginkan agar ia berlaku _non-formal_ padanya.

Kedua, sang Putri juga menginginkan agar ia tidak sungkan untuk melukai tubuhnya.

Dan yang ketiga, sang Putri Tercinta ingin agar ia memperlakukannya sama seperti ia memperlakukannya sebagaimana gadis biasa yang hanya tinggal di rumah meminta untuk dilamar~

Apa salahnya? Ia hanya membelai lembut helai pirang keemasan dan pipi _tan_ itu!

Ah~ tidak-tidak! Ia salah, dan ia menyadarinya.

Lalu, salahnya apa? Salahnya itu terletak pada perlakuannya yang cukup berlebihan pada seorang Putri yang terbiasa menjalani latihan perang, daripada memetik _shamisen_ atau merangkai bunga di taman.

Ck, memang begini resikonya jatuh cinta pada seorang Putri yang keras kepala, juga pemarah. Tapi, yah… tak apa… masih ada hari esok untuk merubahnya bukan?

_#The Story From Nanboku-Cho#_

Tubuh mungil berbalut _homongi_ biru muda itu, tampak bagai lukisan indah bertemankan alunan angin yang membelai wajah manisnya. Menyibakkan helai pirang sang Putri Kaisar, hingga nampaklah sepasang kelopak yang tertutup menikmati hembusan angin yang sejuk.

Ya, gadis yang tengah ia perhatikan dari jauh ini begitu indah. Ia cantik bagai seorang _Dewi_ yang turun dari kahyangan.

Tubuh kecilnya yang terduduk di depan _washitsu_ serta kelopak ranum sakura yang bermekaran di sekitarnya, membuat sosok yang ia sukai begitu indah dipandang. Ya, cantik sekali.

"Katakan saja perasaanmu padanya!" seru seseorang, yang tak usah berbalik pun, ia tahu siapa orang itu.

"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak!" ucapnya sarkas, sembari merapikan _kinagashi_ hitam yang ia kenakan, "Kekaisaran dalam keadaan genting, dan kau menyuruhku untuk mengatakan perasaanku padanya? Omong kosong."

Suigetsu menggeleng semangat, lalu mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang tengah bersender pada pilar _roka_, hingga pemuda itu hampir terjatuh karenanya.

"Ayolah~" pemuda berambut putih itu terkekeh pelan, "Aku bosan melihatmu mengintipnya dari kejauhan terus-menerus selama 3 hari ini!"

Sasuke mendengus kesal, sebelum berbalik menatap Suigetsu sinis, "Aku tidak mengintipnya!"

"Kau pembohong, Uchiha!" serunya disertai kekehan, "Apa kau tak sadar, hah? Wajahmu setiap memperhatikannya selalu berubah-rubah! Antara bingung, dan rindu!"

Untuk kali ini Sasuke tak membantah perkataan Suigetsu. Ia lebih memilih diam sebagai jawabannya.

Benar, memang benar apa yang Suigetsu katakan padanya. Ia merasa setiap menatap Naruto, tatapannya menjadi lebih lembut, dan setiap ia perhatikan tingkah laku aneh Naruto, ia merasa senang.

Sebenarnya, tak jarang ia memperhatikan Naruto dari kejauhan. Sering, dan hampir setiap hari semenjak acara penolakan mentah-mentah gadis itu untuk dibelai pipinya. Dan kalian tahu? Semenjak itu pula, si Putri Cantik menghindarinya… entah itu dengan tidak seringnya lagi sang Putri mengajaknya bicara, menolak dengan halus saat ia mengajaknya untuk berlatih pedang, duduk menyendiri lalu pergi entah kemana bila ia mendekatinya. Cukup! Ia hanya ingin bersama sang Putri~

Entah mengapa wajah cantik dan tingkah laku sang Putri bagai candu asmara untuknya. Senyum yang merekah itu terlalu indah baginya, dan yang paling menjengkelkan adalah, ia sering salah tingkah bila gadis itu tersenyum manis padanya.

Suigetsu tertawa mengejek, "Sedang memikirkannya, huh?"

_Onyx_ miliknya menatap Suigetsu kesal, "Apa maumu, hiu?"

Suigetsu menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku?"

"Hn,"

Bibir pucatnya menyeringai, "Aku ingin kau berhenti memperhatikannya!"

Sepasang _Onyx_ Sasuke terbelalak mendengarnya, sontak ia menatap si Hiu tidak percaya.

Suigetsu terkekeh pelan, lalu menepuk pundak Sasuke, sebelum menunjukkan cengirannya, "Aku bercanda, Sasuke! Mana mungkin aku melakukannya pada sahabatku yang sedang dilanda kasmaran ini? Yang ada hanyalah, kau akan mati merindu sebelum perang tiba!" ucapnya diiringi tawa mengejek yang membuat Sasuke menjitak kepala sahabatnya itu.

"Berhentilah menertawakan Suigetsu!"

Bibir pemuda berambut putih itu mengerucut kesal, sambil terus meringis kesakitan, "Kau kejam sekali, Sasuke…" ringisnya saat Sasuke melirik tajam pemuda itu.

"Makanya, berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak padaku—!"

"Sasuke!"

Kedua helai yang berbeda warna itu menoleh serempak kala sebuah suara yang mereka kenali menginterupsi keduanya dari acara saling mengejek dan memukul.

Naruto yang tadi berlari kini menelengkan wajahnya bingung, dengan seringaian Suigetsu dan wajah Sasuke yang perlahan memucat, "Ada apa dengan kalian?"

Pemuda berambut raven itu menggeleng cepat, "Tidak ada!"

Kening gadis itu mengernyit bingung, "Kalian aneh hari ini," gumamnya, sambil berjalan mendekati keduanya, "Ada berita penting dari Gaara."

_Onyx_ yang tadi terlihat sedikit panik, kini beralih menjadi serius dengan serentetan kalimat yang tadi di dengarnya dari Naruto, "Apa itu?"

Naruto menghela napasnya pelan, sebelum mendongak menatap kedua pria itu tajam, "Kita diperintahkan untuk bergerak menuju gunung _Kasagi_ tempat Kaisar bersembunyi dari _rokuhara tandai_."

_#The Story From Nanboku-Cho#_

Malam itu suasana Istana Selatan tampak riuh. Di area halaman depan istana, para pasukan dengan baju zirah mereka tampak hilir mudik membawa kotak-kotak kayu yang berisi obat-obatan, maupun cadangan makanan yang nanti disimpan pada sebuah gerobak besar yang malam ini akan diangkut menuju gunung _Kasagi_. Tempat dimana Kaisar dan pengikut setianya bersembunyi dari pasukan _Keshogunan_.

Naruto dengan baju zirah yang melekat pada tubuh mungilnya, tampak setia mengatur kerja pasukannya di depan pintu gudang istana, tempat pasukannya mengambil kotak-kotak berisi obat dan cadangan makanan untuk perjalanan menuju gunung _Kasagi_.

Tak jauh dari posisi sang Putri, nampak Sasuke yang dengan setia memperhatikannya dari balik punggung Suigetsu yang tengah mengoceh tentang strategi miliknya pada Sasuke. Tapi sayangnya tak didengar baik oleh pemuda itu.

Suigetsu yang merasa diacuhkan oleh pemuda berambut raven itu segera menatapnya kesal, "…kau dengar tidak Sasuke?"

Pemuda yang tak mengenakan baju zirah seperti Suigetsu maupun Naruto, hanya mendengus malas ketika Suigetsu kembali mengoceh tentang sikap acuhnya pada strategi yang tengah hiu itu susun.

Pemuda berambut putih itu mengernyit kesal, ketika Sasuke terus saja mengacuhkannya walaupun ia mengoceh dengan keras seperti ini.

"Kau mendengarku tidak, Uchiha Sasuke?" teriaknya tepat di telinga sang Jenderal muda hingga pemuda itu hampir terjungkal karenanya.

Sasuke mendelik Suigetsu tajam, "Apa maumu, Suigetsu? Dasar pengganggu!" ucapnya kesal, lalu kembali berdiri dan menatap lawan bicaranya kesal, "Ada apa, heh?"

Suigetsu yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, sembari menatap si Tampan Uchiha manja, seakan meminta belas kasihan, "Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku, Sasuke? Aku kan hanya meminta pendapatmu tentang rencana penyeranganku!" seru Suigetsu kesal, dengan telunjuknya mengacung pada wajah Sasuke.

Tangannya bergerak menepis telunjuk Suigetsu yang menghalangi jarak pandangnya terhadap sang Putri yang nampaknya tengah tersenyum menyemangati pasukannya.

Merasa bingung dengan keadaan yang dialami sahabatnya. Kepala putih itu pun menoleh dan mencari satu objek yang sedari tadi telah merebut perhatian Sasuke dari ocehannya.

"Kau sedang melihat apa, sih?" ucapnya bingung sambil menyipitkan kedua belah kelopak matanya, berusaha mencari sang Objek ditengah kegelapan.

Dan akhirnya ia mendapat satu kesimpulan yang jelas, tentang menghilangnya perhatian Sasuke. Yup, tentu saja itu semua tentang si Manis berbaju zirah, yang tengah tersenyum kearah salah satu pasukannya yang terlihat lelah.

Raven putih Suigetsu menggeleng-geleng maklum dengan keadaan sahabatnya, sebelum berbalik menatap Sasuke malas.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa, hingga jiwamu melayang sebelum perang, heh?" sindir pemuda itu dengan wajah tertekuk kesal, membuat Sasuke melirik sejenak kearahnya, sebelum kembali memperhatikan Naruto.

Pemuda yang dikaruniai wajah tampan itupun menghela napasnya pasrah sebelum berkata dengan nada putus asa. "Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa takut dengan perang, Suigetsu."

Suigetsu melirik pemuda itu bingung, "Kenapa bisa sampai seperti itu?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Yeah, aku takut kehilangan nyawaku dan tak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan seorang gadis keras kepala di sana." Ucapnya sebelum mendengus geli, mengingat wajah Naruto yang bersikeras untuk ikut perang tadi pagi.

Suigetsu diam mendengarkan Sasuke, "Bukan itu saja, aku takut ia terluka di medan perang, dan kau tahu? Itu semakin membuatku merasa seperti seorang bangsawan pengecut yang takut kehilangan harta bendanya demi orang yang dicintai!"

Pemuda berambut putih yang sedari tadi berdiam diri, kini terkekeh pelan menanggapi keluhan sahabatnya. Ah, menurutnya, Sasuke yang seperti ini sangatlah cocok untuk diikutkan dalam perang.

Sasuke mengernyit tak suka pada Suigetsu yang tertawa di sebelahnya, "Apa yang kau tertawakan, idiot?"

Suigetsu tersenyum tipis, "Kalau begitu, utarakan saja perasaanmu padanya, wahai Jenderal yang tengah dilema~"

"Itu tidak mudah, bodoh!" bantahnya sambil bersedekap.

Raven Suigetsu menggeleng maklum, "Apa maksudmu dengan tidak mudah, hm?" pemuda itu kembali tertawa, "Itu lebih baik, daripada kau harus mati penasaran karena tak sempat mengutarakannya pada wanita yang kau sukai 'kan?"

Bibir Sasuke terkatup rapat, enggan memotong perkataan Suigetsu yang ternyata bisa berkata bijaksana seperti itu.

"Begini saja," ia terdiam sejenak, membiarkan _onyx_ Sasuke meliriknya dalam diam, "Tetaplah hidup demi wanita yang kau sukai."

Pemuda itu kembali tertegun mendengar ucapan Suigetsu. Yeah, semua perkataannya memang benar, sangat malahan. Dan perkataannya seperti motivasi yang mengharuskan ia menang dalam perang yang akan datang.

Bibirnya tersenyum tipis, "Ya, kau benar."

Suigetsu menepuk pundaknya, lalu tersenyum lebar, "Berjuanglah!"

_#The Story From Nanboku-Cho#_

Dan di sinilah ia berada. Tepat di hadapan sang Putri yang menunggu reaksinya terlebih dahulu. Ia gugup, dan gadis itu tahu.

"Jadi…" Naruto berucap lebih dulu, "apa yang ingin kau katakan, Sasuke?"

Pemuda itu terdiam lama, sebelum berucap, "Aku hanya ingin tahu, bagaimana perasaanmu… padaku?"

Bagai gelegar petir yang ia takuti, begitu pula perkataan yang terucap dari bibir Sasuke. Takut, ia sungguh takut dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Sasuke. Ia takut untuk menjawabnya.

Tubuh mungilnya yang terbalut zirah berwarna hitam dengan beberapa simbol kekaisaran di pundak dan punggungnya, sedikit bergerak ketika tubuhnya tersentak ke belakang. Mengekspresikan rasa terkejutnya.

Cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan wajahnya dari pandangan Sasuke, "Untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu?" balasnya bertanya dengan nada datar.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Tentu saja agar saat aku mati di medan perang nanti, aku tidak mati penasaran karena tak tahu bagaimana sesungguhnya perasaan wanita yang kusukai, terhadapku."

Dadanya kembali berdenyut aneh, sementara laju pernapasannya sedikit tersengal ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

Suka? Pria itu mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai seorang _Fujiwara no Himawari_ yang terkenal dengan kekeras kepalaannya dan sifatnya yang hampir seperti laki-laki? Bodoh! Kenapa Sasuke berkata seperti itu? Ini semakin membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, sementara ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang meluap-luap dari balik dadanya.

Kau tahu? Bibir ranumnya yang sedari tadi terkatup rapat, kini perlahan terbuka, tapi perasaan yang membuncah di hatinya membuat ia tak bisa berkutik. Bibirnya terlena oleh keindahan cinta yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan itu malah membuat tenggorokannya terasa tercekat untuk berucap jawaban yang diminta oleh Sasuke.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

Hentikan itu Uchiha! Kau semakin membuatnya gugup!

Naruto menggigiti bibir bawahnya, sedangkan iris safir yang ia miliki bergerak-gerak gelisah mencari suatu objek yang menurutnya akan membuat ia merasa tenang. Tapi tak ada sama sekali!

"Naruto—?"

"Berhentilah mendesakku, Sasuke!"

Helai pirang keemasan Naruto bergerak, saat empunya mendongak menatap Sasuke. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, dan keringat dingin meluncur mulus dari pelipisnya.

Safir bak langit di musim panas itu menatap Sasuke tajam, "Kalau kau ingin tahu apa jawabanku…" ucapnya dengan nada pelan, "Berhentilah berkata, seakan kau mati esok hari… Jika kau ingin tahu jawabanku, berjuanglah untuk hidup... hingga aku mendapatkan jawaban untukmu."

Gadis itu berbalik pergi. Sasuke merasa _déjà vu_ dengan apa yang telah terjadi, dan itu membuatnya tersenyum tipis lalu berseru, "Kau pun harus begitu, Naruto! Bila kau mati, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan kesalahanmu, karena telah melanggar janji!"

Langkah pelan Naruto terhenti seketika saat mendengar seruan Sasuke. Gadis itu berbalik menatap Sasuke, yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan senyum puas.

Bibir ranumnya balas tersenyum manis, "Aku tidak akan pernah melanggar janjiku, Uchiha Sasuke! Justru kau yang harus menepatinya!" seru gadis itu, sebelum berjalan meninggalkan sosok pemuda yang telah membuatnya merasakan degupan rasa yang disebut dengan… cinta?

_#The Story From Nanboku-Cho#_

Pada musim semi tahun 1331 periode _Kamakura_, rencana penggulingan _Keshogunan Kamakura_ kembali terungkap, setelah dibocorkan oleh salah satu bangsawan istana, _Yoshida Sadafusa_ yang merupakan pembantu terdekat Kaisar _Go-Daigo_.

Setelah mengetahui Kekaisaran dalam keadaan bahaya, Kaisar _Go-Daigo_ melarikan diri bersama para pengikutnya ke _Gunung Kasagi_ dengan membawa _Tiga Harta Suci_—_Kusanagi no Tsurugi, Yata no Yagami, Yasakani no Magatama—_yang saat itu—sampai sekarang—merupakan tanda kebesaran Kaisar, serta item yang wajib digunakan saat upacara pergantian Kaisar.

Naruto sebagai Putri yang memimpin pergerakan Pasukan Sayap Istana Selatan, serta Suigetsu dan Sasuke yang bertugas mendampingi sang Putri, diperintahkan oleh Kaisar untuk menyisir area perbukitan menuju Gunung Kasagi, beserta bala pasukan. Mereka ditugaskan untuk membantu para pasukan Kaisar, yang terlebih dahulu berada di sana.

Namun, pada tanggal _07 Maret 1332_ pasukan yang dipimpin oleh Naruto, beserta pasukannya kalah akibat dikepung oleh pasukan _Keshogunan _yang jauh lebih kuat dan banyak dari pasukan Kaisar _Go-Daigo_. Akibatnya, Kaisar _Go-Daigo_ ditangkap dan diasingkan di Pulau _Oki_. Peristiwa ini dikenal dengan _Perang Genko._

Setelah mengalami kekalahan pada _Perang Genko_, Naruto sebagai pemimpin Pasukan Sayap Istana Selatan mengambil alih peran ayahnya sebagai Kaisar, dan merencanakan pemberontakan bersama saudara lelakinya—dari Permaisuri _Saionji Kishi—Pangeran Morinaga_ dan dua orang _samurai_—dari _Provinsi Kawachi _dan_ Harima_—bernama _Kusunoki Masashige_ serta _Akamatsu Norimura_ agar melancarkan pemberontakan di berbagai daerah.

Di tengah keadaan yang kacau balau, Naruto juga menugaskan Suigetsu dan beberapa _samurai_ kepercayaan Kaisar untuk membantu pemuda itu melarikan Kaisar dari pengasingan dirinya di Pulau _Oki_. Setelah Kaisar bebas dan kembali ke Kekaisaran, Naruto langsung menyerahkan semua kepemimpinan sementaranya pada Kaisar yang telah bebas dari pengasingan.

Perlawanan kembali gencar dilakukan oleh Kaisar beserta bala pasukannya—termasuk Naruto, Sasuke, dan Suigetsu—untuk menumbangkan _Keshogunan_ yang menyerang dari arah _Gunung Senjo_, provinsi _Houki_.

_Keshogunan_ _Kamakura_ sendiri mengutus _Ashikaga Takauji_ untuk menghancurkan perlawanan _Go-Daigo_, namun _Takauji_ membelot ke pihak _Go-Daigo_, dan menghancurkan kantor _Rokuhara-tandai_ yang bertempat di _Kyoto_.

Sementara itu, di malam pertempuran antara pasukan _Keshogunan_ dan pasukan _Go-Daigo_, Sasuke diutus oleh Naruto—atas perintah Kaisar yang sedang berperang—untuk menyerang _Kamakura_ dan membunuh _Hojo Takatoki_, beserta seluruh anggota klan _Hojo_.

Namun sebelum pemuda itu berbalik pergi dari halaman belakang kediaman keluarga Kaisar, jemari lentik Naruto terlebih dahulu menggenggam tangannya. Menunda kepergian pemuda itu.

Sasuke menoleh menatap gadis yang di cintainya tengah menundukkan kepala. Menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang terlihat cemas, "Ada apa Naruto?"

Naruto yang tidak sadar bila ia tengah menggenggam tangan Sasuke, segera menarik kembali jemari lentiknya dan mendongak menatap Sasuke datar. Sangat berlawanan dengan hatinya yang terasa cemas luar biasa.

Yeah, selama ini ia tak memerintahkan Sasuke untuk menyerang maupun membunuh siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya _strategi_ yang ia gunakan untuk memancing amarah dari _Keshogunan_. Ia sengaja memerintah pemuda itu untuk terus berada di sisinya, dengan alasan agar ia mudah meminta pendapat Sasuke—yang lebih senior dalam hal berperang—tentang rencana yang ia buat.

Perasaan yang ia rasakan lebih dari setahun lalu, perlahan kembali menyeruak dalam heningnya malam. Perasaan dimana ia berusaha untuk menepisnya dengan kuat, dan meneguhkan hati bila itu hanyalah perasaan cemas terhadap saudara, kini kembali. Dan memerintahkannya untuk membatalkan perintah yang telah ia berikan pada Sasuke, lalu menyatakan perasaannya yang dulu pernah Sasuke pertanyakan.

"Ah, Naruto, kebetulah ada suatu hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu." Ucap pemuda itu dengan bibir yang melengkungkan senyum tipis, "Ini tentang pertanyaanku setahun yang lalu—."

"Kembalilah sebelum fajar tiba, Sasuke." Ucapnya datar, memotong perkataan Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya. Tubuh mungilnya yang berbalut _homongi_ putih, berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke dalam kekecewaan, "Bila ada yang ingin kau katakan, sampaikan itu besok pagi setelah kau pulang."

"Kenapa kau terus memotong perkataanku, Naruto?"

Langkah kakinya terhenti, namun kepalanya tak sedikit pun menoleh pada Sasuke yang kini tengah menatapnya kecewa.

"Apa kau berniat untuk melanggar—!"

"Aku sama sekali tak berniat seperti itu Sasuke!"

"…"

Telapak tangannya mengepal erat, "Aku berkata seperti ini karena aku tak ingin mendengar mu mati!" teriaknya lirih dengan kepala tertunduk, "Kumohon berhentilah berkata seperti itu… bukankah aku telah memperingatkanmu, Sasuke?"

"…"

Tubuh mungil Naruto bergetar menahan isak tangis, "Aku… sesungguhnya aku mencintaimu, Sasuke…" lirihnya dengan air mata yang menetes menuruni kedua pipinya, "Sebenarnya aku ingin kau mendengarnya setelah semua ini selesai! Tapi kau memaksaku untuk menjawabnya, Sasuke!"

Bibirnya terkatup rapat, menghindari isakan yang sewaktu-waktu dapat terdengar, "Aku ingin kau terus hidup di masa ini… aku ingin kau menjadikan jawabanku sebagai acuanmu untuk terus hidup, dan mendampingiku…"

Safir miliknya membelalak tak percaya ketika lengan kekar Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang. Kepala pemuda itu bersandar di puncak kepalanya, lalu menghirup aroma rambutnya yang wangi sakura.

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya dari awal?" bisiknya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Naruto yang mulai memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke!"

Lengan kekarnya kembali mengeratkan pelukannya, hingga Naruto pasrah dalam dekapan pemuda yang ia sukai.

"Aku tak perduli, jika setelah kembali dari kediaman klan _Hojo_, leherku akan dipenggal karena perbuatanku padamu sekarang." Bisiknya lagi penuh penekanan, "Aku hanya ingin memelukmu… ya, aku tahu ini salah… tapi aku benar-benar ingin memelukmu… sekarang ini."

Safirnya menutup, ketika mendengar deru napas Sasuke dan detak jantungnya yang berdegup cepat.

"Aku berjanji, Naruto…" gumamnya penuh keyakinan di telinga sang Putri, "Aku berjanji akan membunuh semua anggota klan _Hojo_, dan kembali padamu dalam keadaan tak terluka. Aku berjanji."

Malam itu sang gadis menangis dipelukan hangat sang Jenderal. Biarkan rembulan di atas mereka, menangisi sebuah kisah cinta yang terkotori oleh pertumpahan darah dari berbagai pihak.

Racuni setiap insan dengan kosongnya hati. Tak biarkan sang Perubah Takdir, memasuki celah di masing-masing hati.

Kedua insan ini pengecut. Ya, dan yang paling pengecut adalah sang Wanita yang merasa ketakutan bila pemuda yang ia cintai tak berada di sisinya.

Ya, seperti malam ini.

Malam dimana mereka saling memeluk dengan taruhan kepala sang Pemuda Raven berada dibilah _katana_ yang tajam. Menguatkan masing-masing diri. Membisikkan bila mereka berdua saling mencintai, dan tak akan mengkhianati satu sama lain.

Dan tak akan mengkhianati janji yang telah terukir dalam takdir yang berputar.

Berjanji bila di esok hari, sepasang iris yang berbeda itu akan mendapati sosok yang mereka cintai tengah menatap satu sama lain. Menatap rindu, seakan mereka telah siap untuk menjalani suatu jalan bernama kematian.

Ya, kematian. Sewaktu dimana kau merasa kesakitan saat malaikat mencabut nyawamu dengan perlahan. Sangat perlahan, hingga kau merasa detik telah berubah menjadi abad.

_#The Story From Nanboku-Cho#_

_To Be Continue_

**Keterangan:**

**Homongi: **Untuk wanita yang belum atau sudah menikah. Biasanya dipakai untuk berkunjung, seperti ke resepsi pernikahan.

**Haori: **Semacam mantel yang dikenakan pria sewaktu mengenakan Kimono.

**Ojou-sama: **Nona atau Nyonya

**Tatton: **Belati

**Shamisen: **Di dunia musik Jepang abad modern (kinsei hōgaku) seperti genre jiuta dan sōkyoku (sankyoku), shamisen dikenal sebagai san-gen (三弦, 三絃, san-gen? tiga senar), sedangkan di daerah Okinawa dikenal dengan sebutan sanshin (三線, sanshin?).

Badan shamisen (disebut dō) dibuat dari kayu, berbentuk segiempat dengan keempat sudut yang sedikit melengkung. Bagian depan dan belakang dilapisi kulit hewan yang berfungsi memperkeras suara senar. Kulit pelapis shamisen adalah kulit bagian perut kucing betina yang belum pernah kawin. Sedangkan shamisen kualitas biasa dibuat dari kulit bagian punggung dari anjing. Shamisen yang dibuat kulit imitasi memiliki kualitas suara yang tidak bagus sehingga kurang populer.

Panjang shamisen hampir sama dengan gitar tapi leher (sao) lebih langsing dan tanpa fret. Leher shamisen ada yang terdiri dari 3 bagian agar mudah dibawa-bawa dan disimpan. Leher shamisen yang utuh dan tidak bisa dilepas-lepas disebut leher nobezao.

Sutra merupakan bahan baku senar untuk shamisen. Tsugaru-jamisen yang berasal dari daerah Tsugaru ada yang memakai senar dari serat nilon atau tetoron. Senar secara berurutan dari kiri ke kanan (dari senar yang paling tebal) disebut sebagai ichi no ito (senar pertama), ni no ito (senar kedua), dan san no ito (senar ketiga).

**Kusanagi no Tsurugi: **Pedang yang digunakan saat Susano'o memenggal kepala Yamata no Orochi. Seperti halnya Yata no Kagami, dan Yasakani no Magatama, Kunagi no Tsurugi juga salah satu dari tanda-tanda kebesaran Kekaisaran Jepang.

**Yata no Kagami: **Adalah cermin suci yang merupakan bagian dari tanda-tanda kebesaran Kekaisaran Jepang. Hal ini dikatakan disimpan di Kuil Ise di Prefektur Mie, Jepang, walaupun kurangnya akses publik membuat ini sulit untuk memverifikasi. Yata no Kagami itu merupakan "hikmat" atau "kejujuran," tergantung pada sumber.

**Yasakani no Magatama: **"Yasakani No Magatama" (八尺 琼 曲 玉, juga 八 坂 琼 曲 玉) merupakan bagian dari tanda-tanda kebesaran Kekaisaran Jepang, diwaktu sekitar periode Heian. "Yasakani no Magatama" singkatan dari kebajikan, dan merupakan salah satu dari tiga item yang digunakan dalam upacara kenaikan kesultanan.

Dalam mitologi Jepang, perhiasan bersama dengan cermin, digantung pada pohon di luar gua Amaterasu's (mana dia tersembunyi) untuk memancing keluar. Hal ini diyakini menjadi kalung terdiri dari batu giok magatama bukan permata soliter seperti digambarkan dalam budaya populer. Hal ini diyakini dan diabadikan dalam Kokyo, Istana Kekaisaran Jepang.

Attention for All Readers, Reviewers, and Authors

Saya sebagai author Miyako Shirayuki, sekaligus leader dan member grup SasuFemNaru

Menyatakan bahwa:

Mulai tanggal 15 Juli 2012, SasuFemNaru bukan lagi PAIR yang 'terkesampingkan', melainkan satu PAIR yang telah di resmikan mulai tanggal itu, karena hari jadi PAIR SasuFemNaru telah di tentukan, begitu pula dengan FanDay dan yang lainnya.

Saya tahu, saya tidak pantas mengatakan ini semua karena saya pun baru bergabung di fandom ini 2 tahun yang lalu. Saya pun juga tahu, bila ini belum termasuk keputusan dari berbagai pihak yang menyukai SasuFemNaru, atau SasuNaru.

Tapi, sejujurnya saya ingin mengangkat 'nama' PAIR ini ke permukaan! Mengenalkan lebih jauh PAIR ini pada publik! Mengatakan bahwa PAIR ini pun berhak untuk terkenal, dan dikenal!

Saya berkata seperti ini, karena saya betul-betul menyukai SasuFemNaru! Saya ingin membuat penggemar PAIR lebih banyak, lewat semua fiction yang saya dan teman-teman penyuka PAIR ini buat. Dan saya juga tahu, bila kemampuan saya pun masih seumur jagung.

Maka dari itu, sebagai salah satu penggemar berat SasuFemNaru, saya mengatakan bahwa tanggal 15 Juli 2012 adalah FanDay SasuFemNaru!

15 Juli sediri diambil dari festival Hanabi Taikai yang dilaksanakan rutin setiap pertengahan bulan Juli dengan pesta/festival musim panas—Kembang api—terbesar se-Jepang, yang dilaksanakan di pusat kota Tokyo. Melambangkan Female-Uzumaki Naruto/Naruko

Sedangkan tanggal 15 adalah pertengahan bulan, dimana bulan purnama muncul di permukaan langit, hal ini melambangkan Uchiha Sasuke.

Festival Hanabi Taikai, melambangkan sebuah kebersamaan di tengah padatnya rutinitas sehari-hari. Langit yang berhias bulan purnama dan bintang, saat itu juga dimeriahkan dengan percikan kembang api ditengah dinginnya malam. Menghangatkan perasaan ribuan manusia, sama halnya dengan sosok Female-Uzumaki Naruto/Naruko yang bersifat ceria, hangat, dan penuh kasih sayang, meluluh-lantahkan sifat bak dinginnya malam seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Dengan ini saya akhiri pengumuman dari segenap SafOnyx, yang telah mendukung pengembangan PAIR SasuFemNaru di FNI.

Satu hal lagi, mulai saat ini saya akan pindah ke chara: Uzumaki Naruko. Bila ada yang berkenan untuk melihat fic-fic SasufemNaru karya author lain yang ikut serta. Arigatou~

Atas nama besar keluarga SafOnyx, kami ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya atas perhatian kalian. Wassalam… ^^

Review please~ XD #plak!#


End file.
